


In Nijo's Shadow (한국어 - Korean Language Version)

by Star7



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star7/pseuds/Star7
Summary: 영원히 지속되리라 생각했던 이백 년 간의 왕국, 보장된 지위와 권력, 그런 것들을 너무나 당연하게 받아들여 왔기에 삶과 죽음조차도 더 이상 별 의미가 없었다.우리는 전쟁을 겪지 못한 전사였고 시간은 공허하고 무료하게 흘러갔다.“이 장소에, 이 시간에, 여기 앉아 있게 되기까지 어떤 길을 택하여 걸어오셨나요.”
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sendoh Akira
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

** In Nijo's Shadow - 1 **

by Star7

Translated by: rjuha

쇼군이 몰락한 직후의 그 시기에 우리는 가장 절실히 삶의 의미를 느꼈다. 비로소 생명을 바칠 만한 가치가 있는 것을 발견했다고, 그렇게 믿었다. 

영원히 지속되리라 생각했던 이백 년 간의 왕국, 보장된 지위와 권력, 그런 것들을 너무나 당연하게 받아들여 왔기에 삶과 죽음조차도 더 이상 별 의미가 없었다. 우리는 호화로운 생활을 보냈고 특정한 적수가 없었으므로 서로간의 자존심 싸움 따위에 목숨을 버렸다. 명예라는 무의미한 대상에 끊임없이 집착하며 그로 인해 대립했다. 우리는 전쟁을 겪지 못한 전사였고 시간은 공허하고 무료하게 흘러갔다.

그 평화의 시기에, 사람들은 나를 천재라고 불렀다. 나는 루카와 아키히코의 막내아들로 태어났다. 부친은 최고의 검술사였으며 쇼군의 호위무사이자 그가 가장 신임하는 친우이기도 했다. 나 역시 그의 뒤를 이을 검술사로서 이름을 떨치기 시작했다. 십칠 세의 나이에 나는 부친을 대신하여 막부의 중심에서 쇼군을 보필할 만반의 준비가 되어 있었다. 그것이숙명이라고 여겼으며, 생애에서 다른 무엇보다도 그것을 원했다. 내가 있어야 마땅할 자리에 있기를, 차지해야 마땅한 것을 차지하기를. 손이 피투성이가 될 때까지 검을 휘두르던 그 시간들의 결실이 그리하여 맺어지기를.

어린 시절 나와 여섯 형들은 그 거대한 성 안에서 자유롭게 뛰어놀며 자라났다. 장난이 지나쳐 꾸지람을 듣는 일도 있었지만 왕조차 부럽지 않은 생활이었다. 그런 한편 부친이 쇼군을 그림자처럼 따라다니며 그를 섬기는 것을 지켜보았다. 서쪽의 산맥 너머 교토라는 곳에 있다는 니죠 성이 도쿠가와 가문의 본거지라는 이야기를 듣기는 했지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 쇼군이 대부분의 시간들을 이곳 에도 성에서 우리와 함께 보낸다는 사실이 자랑스러웠다. 에도 성이 우리의 것이 아니라 부친의 지위 덕분에 잠시 머무는 곳임을 모르지는 않았으나 그곳은 우리가 아는 한 우리의 유일한 집이었다. 우리는 에도 성을 사랑했고 그 밖의 세계를 알지 못했다.

나는 언제까지나 그 곳을 잊지 못할 것이다. 길게 늘어져 바람결에 흔들리며 내 볼을 어루만지고 지나가는 버드나무 가지들. 그 아래를 웃으면서 달려가고 그 그늘 뒤에 숨어 가지와 잎사귀로 비밀 기지를 만들던 기억. 겨울의 긴 속박에서 벗어나 온통 만발하여 짧은 자유를 누리던 봄꽃들, 잔잔한 호수의 물결 위로 수천 마리의 나비처럼 소리 없이 내려앉던 그 꽃잎들. 날마다 왕궁의 주방에서 풍겨 나오던 따스하고 감미로운 음식의 향기. 머나먼 이국으로부터의 견과류, 설탕이 가득 들어간 당밀, 벌꿀에 절여져 우리의 눈앞에서 황금색으로 빛나던 배와 자두의 유혹. 

내 어린 시절은 그렇게 절대적인 아름다움에 둘러싸여 지나갔다. 또한 물론 루카와 아키히코의 아들로서 날마다 검의 수련을 받아야 했다. 도쿠가와 막부가 이백 년 전부터 운영해 온 검술학교가 있었다. 그 곳에서 나는 점차 모두를 한 명씩 뛰어넘었다. 맏형은 나보다 여덟 살이 위였지만, 나는 열 살이 되었을 때 이미 그와 대등하게 겨룰 수 있었다. 열한 살이 되자 그조차도 나의 상대가 되지 못했다.

누구나 나를 칭찬했다. 그들은 부친의 이야기를 하며 내가 그의 위대한 재능을 고스란히 물려받았다고 말했다. 그 재능으로 인생에서 필요한 모든 것을 손에 넣을 수 있을 것이라고도 말했다. 나는 그들을 믿었다. 순진하게도 곧이곧대로 믿었다. 세상의 모든 것이 우리 주위에서 변화해가고 있었는데도 그 사실조차 알지 못했다. 궁전의 높은 벽에 둘러싸여 보호받으며, 그 우아한 풍경의 아름다움에 눈이 멀어, 아무 것도 알지 못했다. 

그리고 어느 날 돌연 그 모든 것이 끝장났다. 도쿠가와의 치세를 반대하던 신정부군이 교토의 전투에서 승리를 거두어 나라의 패권을 쥐게 된 것이다. 

부친이 그토록 숭상하며 자신의 생애를 바쳐 보필하던 바로 그 쇼군이 전장에 자신의 부하들을 죽도록 내버려둔 채 도망쳐 왔다는 사실을 우리는 나중에야 알게 되었다. 그는 살아남은 소수의 병력만을 이끌고 에도 성으로 돌아왔다. 그 중 부친은 없었다. 그는 니죠 성 앞의 벌판에 널린 수많은 시체들 중 하나로 버려졌던 것이다. 

신정부군은 일본 국민의 해방을 선언했다. 막부의 독재와 서방국가들의 간섭에서 벗어나 본디 섬겨야 할 정통의 군주인 황제 아래서 평화로운 생활을 영위해야 한다고 주장했다. 그런 다음 그들은 에도를 향해, 우리의 고향을 향해 진군해 왔다. 

대부분의 사람들에게 이 모든 것은 경사로 받아들여졌다. 제대로 입을 것도 먹을 것도 없는 하층민들조차 물자를 긁어모아 떠들썩한 잔치를 벌이며 위대한 메이지 황제의 시대가 열린 것을 경축했다. 그리고 우리는, 이백 오십 년간 황제에게 충성하며 나라의 평화와 안녕을 위해 모든 것을 바쳐 온 도쿠가와 막부의 얼마 남지 않은 생존자들은, 한순간에 악마로, 적군으로, 반역자로 내몰렸다. 

우리의 지도자인 쇼군은 곧 완전히 항복을 선포했다. 에도 성은 그들의 손에 넘어갔고 메이지 황제 본인만을 섬기겠다고 맹세한 새로운 사무라이 계급이 그곳을 장악했다. 그들은 추후 메이지 정부의 핵심 인물들이 되었다.

일본 전체에 있어 그것은 거대한 변화와 엄청난 혁신의 시대였다. 그러나 내게 가장 강렬하게 남아있는 그 무렵의 기억은, 에도로부터 패퇴하여 도주하며 홋카이도에 머무르고 있는 막부군과 합류하기 위해 몸을 실은 배의 갑판에 서 있었던 순간이었다.

그 날, 나는 어른이 되었다.

나는 비로소 눈을 뜨고 세상을 보았다. 그러자 진짜 삶이라는 것이 닥쳐왔다. 죽음으로써 명예를 지키던 시간들은 지나버린 것이다. 그 오랜 기다림 끝에, 단지 생존만을 위한 싸움이 시작되었다. 

그 최후의 전투를 위해 우리는 모두 힘을 합했다. 지금껏 그 누구도 본 적이 없을 만큼 강력한 사무라이들의 부대였다. 나 역시 그 중 하나가 될 자격이 있다고 자부했다. 그들은 내 검술을 필요로 할 것이 분명했다. 나는 열일곱 살이었지만 누구에게도 지지 않을 자신이 있었다. 날마다 공들여 닦아 관리해 온 검날을 비로소 사용할 때가 온 것이다. 홋카이도의 비옥한 토양은 우리의 발치에서 곧 붉게 물들어갔다. 오랜 세월 동안 잠든 채였던 그 검으로 수천 명의 적군을 베었다. 온갖 무기가 맞부딪치는 한가운데서 우리는 마치 불멸의 존재들처럼 우아하고도 정확한 동작으로 그동안 연마해 온 기술을 구사해 나갔다. 사방으로 피가 튀었지만 우리의 옷깃 하나 적시지 못했다. 우리는 신과도 같았다. 

잊혀져간 그 날들. 그 시간들을 돌이켜보며 이제 나는 알 수 있다. 이미 몰락한 군주를 위한 그 짧고도 피비린내나는 전투야말로 내 인생 최고의 순간이었음을. 

그러나 패배는 처음부터 예정되어 있던 것이었다. 서서히 모든 것이 느려지고 정지 상태로 들어갔다. 거대한 마차가 삐걱거리며 속도를 줄여, 마지막으로 한 번 앞으로 기울어졌다가 멈추어서는 것과도 같이. 나는 살아남았지만 내 형제들의 대부분은 그렇지 못했다. 어차피 그것은 나의 실질적인 최후나 마찬가지였다.

살아남은 도쿠가와의 지도자들은 투옥당하여 사형의 날만을 기다리는 형편이었다. 나로 말할 것 같으면, 그들이 신경 쓸 가치도 없을 만큼 어리고 무의미한 존재로 간주되었다. 그들은 나를 제거하기 위해 굳이 시간과 노력을 들이지 않았다. 내 가문과 재산과 지위만을 박탈한 채 그들은 나를 그대로 방치했다. 

나와 같은 운명에 처해진 자들에게 있어 그것은 자긍심과 영혼 그 자체를 빼앗기는 것과 마찬가지였다. 한때 우리를 사무라이로서 우러러보던 자들은 이제 우리를 경멸했다. 우리들 중 대부분은 뒷골목의 건달이나 주정꾼, 좀도둑이나 소매치기가 되었다. 우리는 어둠 속으로 빠져들었고 두 번 다시 빛으로 돌아갈 길이라고는 없었다. 

그리고 나는, 우리가 패배를 겪은 그 땅인 홋카이도를 떠나 새로운 수도 교토로 향했다. 새 황제의 본거지 니죠 성 바로 아래의 그 시가지로. 그리고 그곳에서, 모든 것을 잊을 수 있는 방법인 술을 배웠다. 술과 여자를. 

술은 망각을 선사해 주었지만 여자들은 그것을 도로 빼앗아갔다. 여자를 안을 때 나는 매번, 몸을 아무렇게나 굴리는 것은 내 쪽임을 상기해야만 했다. 완벽하도록 교육받은 검술과 예법과 한때 약속받았던 화려한 미래 따위 이제 아무런 의미도 없었다. 나에게 남은 것은 빚과 암울함과 시궁창에 처박힌 자존심 뿐이었다. 비단옷을 걸친 시마바라의 창녀들조차도 나보다는 가진 것이 많았다. 여자를 안으면서도, 그들을 이용하면서도 나는 그들의 숨겨진 조롱과 경멸을 느낄 수 있었다. 

나와 함께 자라난 많은 이들이 스스로 목숨을 끊었다. 나와 함께 자랐고 나와 함께 싸웠던 사람들. 내 동료라고 할 수 있는 자들. 전장에서 살아남은 세 형들까지도. 그들이 택한 길은 손쉽게 보였다. 그들의 뒤를 따르는 것을 고려해 보았지만, 나는 결국 그렇게 하지 않았다. 죽음으로써 증명해 내어야 할 명예라는 것은 더 이상 존재하지 않았다. 거기에는 어떤 의미도 없었다. 

처음에 나는 결정을 계속 미루고 또 미루었다. 내일이면 이 세상을 떠나리라고 생각했다. 내일이면 죽음으로써 명예를 되찾으리라고. 그러면서 몇 주가, 다시 몇 개월이 흘렀고, 언제부터인가 자결 따위 고려의 대상조차 되지 못했다. 이미 너무 늦어 있었다. 삶에 의미가 없듯 죽음에도 의미가 없었다. 

그리고 또한 그가 있었다. 

그 사창가의 작은 술집에서, 단순한 광목의 유카타만을 걸친 채 소맷자락을 걷어 올려 탄탄하고 매끄러운 팔뚝을 드러내고 주방을 오가며 술이 든 궤짝을 운반하는 그의 모습은 마치 거지들 사이에 섞여든 왕자처럼 보였다. 물론 그의 복장은 하인의 것이었지만 그의 생김새에는 어떤 차림새로도 숨길 수 없는 고귀함이 있었다. 그의 육체는 강인했고 평생 노동을 해 왔다고 해도 전혀 이상할 것이 없었지만, 어째서인지 나에게는 그렇게 생각되지 않았다. 적어도 내 눈에 그는, 에도 성의 키타노마루 정원을 장식하고 있던 대리석의 조각상들과도 비슷하게 보였다. 우아하고 섬세하게 다듬어진 강인함, 이 세상의 것이 아닌 듯한 완벽함. 인간보다도 정령에 더욱 가까운.

그의 옷을 묶고 있는 그 가느다란 오비(帶)에 대해서도 말하지 않을 수 없다. 그것은 그의 허리 뒤로 매듭지어져 있었다. 작은 매듭이었고 쉽게 풀릴 것처럼 보였다. 여자들이 걸치고 있는 옷의 그 엄청나게 길고 복잡한 것과는 전혀 달랐다. 이 매듭은 살짝 당기기만 해도 스르르 풀릴 것이 분명했다. 그리고 그 광목의 옷자락은 마치 느릿한 폭포수처럼 그의 어깨로부터 흘러내릴 것이었다. 

아주 오랜 시간동안 그 매듭을 지켜보고 있었다는 것을, 고백해야만 하겠다. 

혹자는 제 정신이 아니라고 생각할지도 모른다. 아름답고 부드러운 여인들에 둘러싸인 젊은 남자가, 몇 시간이고 하인에 불과한 소년의 발목을 감상하며 시간을 보낸다면 말이다. 하지만 그것이 사실이었다.

그리하여 나는 계속해서 그를 보았다. 싸구려 술을 홀짝이고 비단으로 감싸인 여인의 육체를 품에 안은 채, 그가 주방을 들락거리며 일하는 모습을 저녁마다 꾸준히 지켜보았다. 하지만 그에 대한 흥미는 사라지지 않았다. 오히려 더욱 강렬해져 갈 따름이었다. 보면 볼수록 그에 대해서 더 많은 것을 알고 싶어졌다. 

돈 몇 푼에 몸을 맡겨오는 그 여자들로부터 조금이라도 정보를 얻어내려고 노력했다. 그의 이름과, 그의 신분과, 그가 사는 곳과, 언제부터 그 가게에서 일하기 시작했는지 따위를 물어보았지만 제대로 된 답변은 하나도 듣지 못했다. 그들은 약속이라도 한 듯 말을 돌리고 딴청을 부렸다. 잘 모르겠는데요, 하인들이 하도 많아서, 그 중 누구 말씀이시죠? 나는 더욱 초조해졌다. 내가 지목하는 것이 그 이외의 누구일 리도 없는데 말이다. 그런 눈빛과 그토록 완벽한 이목구비를 갖춘 소년은 그 하나뿐이었다. 달의 신 츠쿠요미(月読)의 후손이라 해도 믿을 법한 그런 외모를 가진 자는. 그들이 일부러 대답을 회피하고 있다는 것은 명백했지만, 그렇다고 해서 내가 할 수 있는 일이라고는 아무 것도 떠오르지 않았다.

그리하여 나는 그를 먼발치에서 지켜보는 수밖에 없었다. 나는 다만 무력했다. 나에게는 집도 가족도 친구도 없었다. 지켜야 할 대상도 싸워야 할 이유도 없었다. 나는 방랑하지 않는 방랑자였다. 서서히 흐려져 가는 유령처럼 교토의 거리를 배회했다. 사무라이의 카미시모(裃)를 걸치고 있었지만 그것은 긍지 때문이 아니라 단지 다른 옷이 없었기 때문이었다. 홋카이도에서 가지고 나올 수 있었던 얼마 되지 않은 돈은 술값으로 빠르게 사라져 갔다. 그것마저 바닥나면 더 이상 술도 마시지 못하게 될 것이 분명했지만, 나는 그런 사실조차도 자각하고 있지 못했다. 그런 종류의 재정적인 문제에 대한 고민은 내가 받아온 교육에 전혀 포함되어 있지 않았다. 평생 강력한 다이묘의 후원을 받게 되든가 심지어 언젠가는 나 자신이 다이묘가 될 것을 염두에 두고 양친은 나를 키웠다. 노동이라든가 저축이라든가 돈의 진정한 가치에 대한 개념은 내 머리 속에 거의 존재하지 않았다. 

설사 그런 개념을 가지고 있었다 해도, 내가 할 수 있는 일은 별로 없었을 것이다. 언제나 함께했던 나의 충직한 검 대신 내 허리춤에는 공허함만이 남아있었다. 그 듬직한 무게를 언제나 그리워했지만 어쩔 도리가 없었다. 그들은 내 검과 함께 사무라이의 긍지마저 빼앗아 갔다. 내가 익힌 유일한 기술을 쓸 수 없었고 내 몸 하나 지킬 수 없었다. 내 손의 굳은살은 이제 무의미할 뿐이었다. 그 길고 혹독했던 수련의 시간들 역시도. 

때로, 술집이 아직 문을 열기 이전, 나는 길가에 앉아 교토의 삶이 흘러가는 것을 그저 멍하니 바라보았다. 머리 가득 꽃을 장식하고 목까지 분을 바른 우아한 게이샤들. 그들은 하나같이 젊었고 아무런 고민도 없어 보였으며 나와는 전혀 다른 존재처럼 느껴졌다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그들 중 누구도 호마루 궁의 가장 검소한 하녀만도 못했다. 쇼군에게 봉사하던 그 여자들은 비할 데 없이 아름다웠다. 그 자리에서 눈을 감으면 교토의 거리 대신 하스이케보리의 연못이 눈앞에 선연히 떠오르곤 했다. 그 물은 완벽하게 고요하고 투명했으며 진회색의 바위들로 우아하게 둘러싸여 있었다. 간혹 화사한 빛깔의 잉어들이 비늘을 번득이며 헤엄쳐 지나갔다. 흰 자갈이 깔린 매끄러운 산책로 위로 어린 시절의 나 자신이 활기차게 달리고 있었다. 우리가 비밀 기지로 삼던 버드나무의 긴 가지가 바람결에 은은하게 나부꼈다. 

영원히 사라진 그 과거의 시간들을 떠올릴 때마다, 견딜 수 없는 고통과 그리움과 안타까움이 나를 휩쓸고 지나가곤 했다. 

그 날도 그런 오후 중 하나였다. 잃어버린 꿈 사이를 돌아다니며 술집의 문 앞에 앉아 멍하니 앉아 있을 때, 누군가가 내 다리에 걸려 비틀거렸다. 어린 시절의 환상에서 깨어나, 나는 신경질적으로 위쪽을 노려보았다. 

하지만 그것이 내가 언제나 지켜보던 그 소년임을 깨달은 순간, 내 분노는 흔적도 없이 사라졌다. 그는 과일로 가득 찬 커다란 바구니를 들고 있었고 그것이 시야를 방해한 모양이었다. 그 짐은 굉장히 무겁게 보였다. 

누군가에게 부딪쳤음을 안 그는 서둘러 바구니를 내려놓고, 가벼운 목례와 함께 사과의 말을 입에 담았다. 그의 목소리를 듣는 것은 처음이었다. 그것은 깊고 따스하고 편안한 울림을 가지고 있었다. 공손하면서도 부담스럽지 않은 말투로 그는 용서를 구했다. 

시선을 떨어뜨리자, 그와 부딪치면서 끈이 끊어져 버린 내 신발이 눈에 들어왔다. 어린 시절의 기억을 떠올린 직후 으레 그렇듯 나는 기분이 좋지 않았고, 날카로운 목소리로 그에게 보상을 요구했다. 

그는 목례를 위해 굽혔던 어깨를 똑바로 펴고는 나를 잠시 훑어보았다. 낡은 옷차림과 지저분한 얼굴, 역력하게 감돌고 있는 패배감과 무력함의 분위기. 내가 몰락한 사무라이임은 누구의 눈에도 명백했다. 누구의 존경도 받을 입장이 되지 못함에도 불구하고 아직 그것을 포기하지 못하고 있는. 자존심과 오만함만이 남은 채 과거에 집착하는. 가문의 몰락으로 인한 충격에서 벗어나지 못한. 갈 곳도 받아줄 곳도 없는 그런 딱한 인간의 모습으로 나는 그의 앞에 있었다. 

내 안에 있는 그 모든 어둡고 비틀린 것들. 그는 그것을 전부 다 보았음이 분명하다. 

그럼에도 불구하고 그는 내 앞에 무릎을 꿇고, 길거리의 먼지 사이에 몸을 웅크려 내 발에 신겨진 신발을 벗겨내었다. 나는 가만히 앉은 채 그가 그 커다란 손과 우람한 덩치에 어울리지 않을 만큼 섬세한 손길로 망가진 신발을 고쳐나가는 것을 지켜보았다. 

그의 외모는 비현실적으로 완벽했다. 피부는 아직 소년의 그것이었고 잡티 하나 없이 매끄러웠다. 내가 상상했던 그런 대리석의 조각과는 전혀 달랐다. 그보다 훨씬 더 따스했다. 나이는 대략 내 또래 정도가 되지 않을까 하고 생각했다. 무의식적으로 나는 손을 들어 내 얼굴을 쓸었다. 거울이라는 것을 들여다본 지 몇 개월이 지났는지 알 수 없었다. 그의 눈에 지금의 나는 대체 어떻게 보이는 것일까.

나는 잠시 노력한 끝에 겨우 목소리를 내어 그에게 물어볼 수 있었다. “이름이 뭐지?”

그는 아주 짧은 시간동안 손을 멈추고 대답했다. “아키라입니다.” 

성은 말하지 않았다. 하기야 평민들은 대개 그랬다. 보통 자신이 섬기는 다이묘의 이름을 대곤 했지만, 대부분의 다이묘들이 잡혀가고 교체되고 사형당하는 이 혼란의 시대에 그들은 더 이상 자신이 어떤 이름을 가져야 하는지도 잘 알지 못했다. 

잠시 후 그는 신발을 들어 올려 그 결과물을 내게 보여주었다. 수선은 아주 깔끔하게 잘 되어 있었고 끊어졌던 흔적조차 잘 보이지 않았다. 나였다면 절대 그렇게 해내지 못했을 것이다. 제대로 감사의 인사도 하지 않고 나는 그 신발을 받아들었다. 

그리고 그는 비로소 나를 찬찬히 바라보았다. 눈을 가늘게 뜨고, 내가 그에게 가졌던 것만큼의 호기심을 숨기려고도 하지 않은 채 내 얼굴을 자세히 들여다보았다. 그는 다소 놀란 기색이었다.

“당신은, 젊군요.” 그는 신기하다는 듯 말했다. 

나는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 그가 어떤 의도로 입 밖에 낸 말인지를 잠시 고민하다가 그만두었다. 어차피 별 뜻도 없이 한 소리임이 분명하다. 

하지만 그럼에도 불구하고 의아해하지 않을 수는 없었다. 나는 그동안 그토록 나이들어 보였던 걸까? 열일곱에 불과한 내 얼굴은 주름살이 지고 내 머리칼은 하얗게 세어 있기라도 한 걸까? 설사 그렇다 해도 전혀 놀라운 일이 아니었다. 한 일천 년쯤은 살아온 것처럼 느껴졌다. 

“당신 이름은 뭐지요?” 그는 이어 물었다. 충분한 공경을 담은 말투라고는 보기 어려웠지만, 그가 내 신발을 고치는 데 들였던 수고를 감안하기로 하고 나는 순순히 대답했다.

“루카와.” 내 목소리는 다소 딱딱했다. 오랜 기간동안 상처받아온 자존심에 내 가문의 명성은 아직까지도 일말의 위안이 되어주고 있었다. “루카와 카에데. 내 아버지는—” 하지만 거기서 나는 서둘러 말을 끊었다. 이미 죽은 지 오래인 그의 이름을 꺼내어 대체 무얼 어쩌자는 말인가. 

“루카와.” 아키라는 다시 한 번 나를 쳐다보며, 생각에 잠긴 듯 조용하게 내 이름을 발음했다. 그는 좀 더 편안한 자세로 내 앞에 자리를 잡았다. 마치 오후 내내 그 곳에 앉아 나와 대화할 심산이기라도 한 듯이. “그래서, 루카와 님. 당신의 사연은 어떤 것입니까.” 

“사연?” 나는 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 그의 말을 되풀이했다.

아키라는 참을성 있게 고개를 끄덕였다. “이 장소에, 이 시간에, 여기 앉아 있게 되기까지 어떤 길을 택하여 걸어오셨나요.”

내가 침묵을 지키자 그는 자신에게 어떤 이야기든 해도 좋다는 듯 미소를 지었다. “누구나 사연이 있는 법이지요. 특히나 요즘 같은 시대에는 말입니다. 당신이 본래 사무라이로 태어난 사람이라는 것은 알겠습니다. 하지만 지금은, 어디를 향해 가고 있지요?” 

나는 질문에 대답하지 못한 채 그를 멀거니 바라볼 수밖에 없었다. 그는 길을 선택하는 것에 대해 이야기했지만 나는 평생 한 번도 선택이라는 것을 해 본 적이 없었다. 내 앞에 놓여있는 길을 그저 걸었을 뿐이었다. 나는 인생을 고스란히 운명에 맡긴 채 살아왔다. 내 사연이란 타인의 의지에 철저하게 순종해온 일대기에 다름 아니었으며 심지어 마지막의 몰락조차도 내 의사와 전혀 무관했다. 나는 어디로도 향하고 있지 않았다. 

내 침묵을 들으며 그의 얼굴에는 실망의 빛이 스쳤다. “나는 사무라이의 검술을 경애했어요.” 그는 직설적으로 그렇게 말했다. 돌연 화제를 바꾸는 것처럼 들려 나는 의문을 품었지만 그는 아랑곳없이 말을 이어갔다. “하지만 세상은 달라졌습니다. 교토에서의 전투는 검이 아닌 총으로 전개되었지요. 쇳덩어리를 쏟아내는 거대한 막대기들이, 검으로는 닿을 수도 없는 거리에서 검술이 뛰어난 자와 그렇지 않은 자를 동일하게 죽여 없앴어요.” 그 처참한 기억을 돌이키며 그는 잠시 어깨를 움츠렸다. 전장의 한 구석에 숨어있었던 걸까, 하고 나는 생각했다. 그가 동경하던 그 사무라이들이 서로 싸우는 것을 구경하기 위해 섣불리 다가갔다가 그 피비린내나는 살육의 현장을 목격하게 된 것일까. 

그가 말하는 총이라는 것을 나도 알고 있었다. 홋카이도에서 그것을 직접 보았다. 그 전투 이전까지만 해도 나는, 부친이 고귀한 전사에 합당한 죽음을 맞이했으리라고 스스로를 위안하고 있었다. 하지만 그 역시도, 전국에서 가장 뛰어난 검술사라는 명성과는 아무런 상관도 없이, 여타의 미숙한 말단 병사들과 마찬가지로 그 쇳조각에 몸이 꿰뚫려 숨졌음이 분명하다. 그 위대했던 재능이 단 한 순간에 싱겁게 끝장난 것이다. 

우울한 몽상에 잠겨든 와중에도 아키라의 진지한 음성은 어째서인지 또렷하게 들려왔다. 짙고 강인한 눈썹이 그의 말을 강조하듯 꿈틀거렸다. “전투의 방식이 바뀐 거지요. 더 이상 사무라이의 존재 이유는 없습니다.”

하층민의 소년에 지나지 않는 주제에 마치 고명한 학자라도 된 것처럼 확신에 차서 그런 발언을 입에 담는 그를, 나는 멍하니 바라볼 수 밖에 없었다. 대체 그가 무얼 안다는 말인가. 고작 술집의 하인인 그가, 내가 홀로 떠맡아야 했던 우리 가문의, 그 수백년 간의 역사와 전통과 명예에 대해 무얼 알 수 있다는 말인가. 내가 지금까지 살아온 방식과 내가 기울여온 노력과 그 인내와 고통의 시간들을 한순간에 부정해 버리는 그런 말을 어떻게 내 눈앞에서 할 수 있단 말인가. 내가 어떻게 내가 아닌 것이 된단 말인가. 

더 이상 사무라이로서 존재할 수 없다고 내게 말하는 것은, 나무에게 더 이상 잎사귀를 틔우지 말라거나, 호랑이에게 고양이가 되라고 말하는 것과도 같았다. 그것은 불가능했다. 이해할 수도 납득할 수도 없었다. 

그 말을 마지막으로, 그 기묘하고도 완벽한 소년은 내 앞에서 떠나갔다. 옮기는 중이던 바구니를 건장한 두 팔로 들어 올려, 주방 쪽을 향해 걸으며 뒤조차 돌아보지 않았다. 

그가 사라진 도로변은 갑자기 무척이나 춥게 느껴졌다. 방금 전까지보다 훨씬 더. 그럼에도 불구하고 나는 그 자리에 못 박힌 듯 오후 내내 움직이지 않고 앉아 있었다. 그 이외에 내게 말을 거는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 당연히 없었다. 항상 그래왔다. 

해가 거의 져 갈 무렵에서야 나는 움직였다. 돈주머니를 들여다보고 충분한 금액이 있음을 확인한 후 자리에서 일어섰다. 한 자리에서 오래 앉아 있었던 탓에 다리가 저렸다. 다시 한 번 망각 속으로 잠겨들 수 있기를 기대하며 나는 아키라가 일하고 있는 그 술집 쪽으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 

늘 앉던 자리에 앉아 늘 주문하는 싸구려 술을 시켰다. 이 도시에 도착한 이후로 맞이했던 그 수많은 밤들과 오늘 밤이 조금이라도 다르리라고 내가 예상할 이유는 아무 것도 없었다.

그 술집은 지저분하고 불쾌한 곳이었다. 칸막이 없이 열려있는 널따란 하나의 공간은 연기 냄새로 가득했고 낮고 둥근 술상들은 제대로 닦지 않아 끈적거렸으며 자리에 깔린 직물에는 보풀이 잔뜩 일어 있었다. 여자들은 알록달록한 색깔의 옷감으로 감각의 부재를 위장하려 들었다. 그 기모노는 한때 제법 쓸 만한 것이었지만 이제는 그들이 기대어 앉은 보료만큼이나 낡고 색 바랜 상태였다. 두꺼운 화장 아래의 얼굴은 나이와 불행으로 주름이 잡혀 가고 있었다. 그 절망적인 현실이 마치 자신들의 잘못인 것처럼 그들은 필사적으로 그것을 감추려 들었다. 그렇다고 해서 그들을 비난할 수는 없었다. 나 역시 비슷한 심정이었으니 말이다. 

그 날 저녁 곁에 와서 앉은 것은 내가 제법 잘 알게 된 여자였다. 그녀는 나를 꽤 좋아했다. 아마도 평균적인 주객보다는 내가 좀 더 점잖게 굴기 때문이 아닐까 생각했다. 다른 여자들은 내 인상이 무섭다는 이유로 가까이 하기를 꺼리는 모양이었다. 그녀는 충분히 호감을 가질만한 성격이었다. 먼저 말을 걸지 않는 한 침묵을 지켰다. 그저 조용히 곁에 앉아 술을 따르고 필요한 것들을 챙겨주며 내 팔에 자신의 부드러운 육체를 문지르곤 했다. 나는 대개 그녀를 무시한 채 술을 마셔대다가 적당한 시간이 되면 건물의 뒤에 있는 초라한 방으로 그녀를 데려가 나의 욕구를 풀고 그녀의 노력을 금전적으로 보상해 주었다.

우리는 벌써 몇 차례나 같은 일과를 되풀이했고 그녀는 내 방식에 익숙해져 있었다. 그것은 일종의 불편한 동맹관계와도 같았다. 피차 그 관계를 좋아하지는 않았지만 단순한 필요에 의해 체결된 그런 종류의 것이었다. 

그러나 채 두 시각도 지나지 않아, 문간에서 예상치 못한 소동이 벌어졌다. 

세 명의 사무라이가 술집 안으로 들어섰다. 주객들과 여자들 할 것 없이 누구나 시선을 들어 쳐다보는 가운데, 그들은 검자루에 손을 얹은 채 걸어 들어왔다. 이런 곳에서 그런 자들을 보게 되다니 의외였다. 이런 삼류 기방은 자금이 부족한 하층민들이나 찾는 곳이었다. 말하자면 신흥 귀족이라고 할 수 있는 그런 자들이 이런 곳에 올 이유는 없었다. 그들은 나를 발견하고는 곧바로 내 쪽을 향해 다가왔다. 곁에 있던 여자가 불안한 듯 내 쪽으로 바싹 몸을 붙였다. 나는 별로 신경쓰지 않은 채 다가오는 사내들을 바라보았다. 나는 그들과 아무런 관련도 없었다. 

“루카와 아키히코의 아들 루카와 카에데, 맞나?” 그 중 하나가 내 쪽으로 몸을 굽히며 물었다. 

나는 술을 한 모금 마셨다. 그 자리에 있는 모든 사람들이 우리를 보고 있었다. 나는 천천히 잔을 내려놓고, 입 안에서 독한 술을 굴리며 오래도록 맛을 즐겼다. 

한참 동안의 무거운 침묵이 흐른 후, 나는 비로소 시선을 들어 그들을 마주보았다. “제게 무슨 볼일이신지요.” 내가 사용한 언어는 공손했지만 내 목소리에는 경멸이 묻어났다.

“젖비린내 나는 어린애 주제에, 건방지군.” 가장 가까이 서 있던 남자가 험악한 표정으로 말했다. 그의 손이 위협하듯 검자루를 위아래로 훑었다. “그 창녀를 상대로 사내 구실이나 할 수 있겠나, 꼬마?” 

나는 질문의 의미를 모르겠다는 듯 고개를 기울여 보이고는 그저 조용히 상대를 마주했다. 아무도 입을 열지 않았다. 이윽고 다른 남자가 앞으로 한 발짝 걸어나왔다. 

“우리가 들은 바로는 네 검술이 네 아비보다도 뛰어나다던데, 그게 사실인가?”

나는 긍정도 부정도 하지 않고 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그게 대체 무슨 상관이란 말인가. 내 부친의 시대는 이미 끝났다. 그러나 그들은 내 침묵이 마음에 들지 않는 모양이었다.

“한 판 붙어보자.” 처음에 말을 꺼냈던 자가 교만으로 눈을 빛내며 말했다. “일 대 일이다. 돈도 주지. 다섯 냥이다. 정말 네가 그렇게 뛰어나다면 그 두 배를 내겠다.” 

나는 역겨움을 숨기려고도 하지 않고 상대를 쳐다보았다. 권태를 이기지 못하여 죽는 방법을 찾아 돌아다니는 사무라이가 여기에도 있었다. 그 나약한 영혼을 그 허약한 육체로부터 몰아내는 성가신 역할을 내게 강요하는 것이다. 나는 전혀 그런 짓을 하고 싶은 생각이 없었다. 

대답을 대신하여 그들이 보는 앞에서 고개를 저었다. 설사 그 제안을 받아들이고 싶었다고 해도 불가능한 일이었다. 나는 검조차 가지고 있지 않았다.

불행하게도 그들에게는 내 거절을 받아들일 의사가 없었다. 

그들은 말이 아닌 행동으로 나섰다. 이번에도 나에게는 선택의 여지 따위 없었다. 내 인생의 항로를 바꿀 수 있는 어떤 방법도 내게 주어지지 않았다. 그것은 갑자기 내 앞에 벌어진 일이었다. 나로서는 그 사건을 예측하지도 방지하지도 못하는 것이 당연했다. 

번개처럼 빠른 속도로 검이 번득였다. 나는 잠시 혼란에 빠져들었지만 날카롭게 조율된 본능이 즉시 상황을 파악했다. 

그녀는 몸과 머리가 분리된 채 엄청난 양의 피를 쏟으며 뒤로 쓰러졌다. 낡은 기모노가 그녀의 짧고도 처참한 죽음의 붉은 빛깔로 흥건히 젖어들어가고 있었다. 

희극적일 만큼 놀란 표정을 한 그녀의 머리통이 다다미 바닥을 따라 굴러, 가까이에 있던 술상 다리에 부딪쳐 멈추었다. 

그제야 비로소 공포에 질린 비명 소리가 사방에서 터져나오기 시작했다. 나는 길게 한숨을 짓고 술잔을 들어 입술로 가져갔다. 작게 한 모금 마시고는, 잡아찢긴 나비와도 같은 모습을 한 그녀에게 사죄를 담은 눈길을 보냈다. 죄없는 자의 피는 어째서인지 훨씬 더 밝고 선명한 진홍빛으로 보였다. 마치 햇살을 한가득 담고 있는 것처럼.

잔을 내려놓고, 나는 천천히 자리에서 일어섰다. 시야의 한쪽 구석에서 아키라의 모습이 보였다. 그는 주방의 입구에 선 채 꼼짝도 하지 않고 그 소동을 지켜보고 있었다. 그러나 내가 일어서는 순간 그는 몸을 돌려 그 참극의 현장으로부터 도망치듯 어디론가 달려가버리고 말았다. 

나는 돌연 지독한 외로움을 느꼈다. 

시선을 내리자 그가 끈을 고쳐 준 신발이, 내 몸을 이끌고 그 세 명의 사무라이의 뒤를 따라가는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 

그들은 나를 뒷골목으로 데려갔다. 세 명이 나란히 서서 검을 휘두르기에 충분할 만큼의 공간이 있었다. 그들로부터 결투의 흥분과 피에 대한 굶주림이 고스란히 전해져 왔다. 시장통의 건달과 별 다를 바 없는 잡배들이었고 본디는 나에게 검끝 하나 대지 못할 터였다. 적어도 좀 더 정상적인 상황이었다면 순식간에 그들을 해치워 버릴 자신이 있었다. 하지만 여전히 나에게 무기라고는 없었다. 내게 의욕적으로 결투를 신청한 상대는 전혀 그 점을 염두에 두고 있지 않은 모양이었다. 그들은 단지 루카와의 이름을 자신들이 물리친 검술사의 명단에 올리고 싶은 것이 분명했다. 나에게 패배를 안기는 것만이 그들의 관심사였다. 

죽음 자체가 그다지 꺼려졌던 것은 아니었다. 그보다는 루카와 가의 이름이 이런 식으로 더럽혀지는 것을, 저런 시시한 놈들의 먹잇감으로 던져지는 것을 꺼렸다고 보아야 하겠다. 하지만 이것이 그 지긋지긋한 나날로부터의 해방을 의미한다면 받아들이지 못할 것도 없었다. 

그래서 나는 그 익숙한 자세를 잡으며, 신발 아래에서 흙과 자갈이 문질러지는 감각을 느꼈다. 몇 천 번이고 해 온 동작이었지만 이런 기묘한 상황에서는 처음이었다. 

불리함을 호소할 생각 따위 물론 하지 않았다. 내 손은 저절로 움직여 허리춤에 실제로는 매달려있지 않은 검의 손잡이를 잡는 형태를 취했다. 아무리 빠르고 완벽하게 검을 뽑는다 해도 이번만은 스스로의 목숨을 지켜내지 못할 것이었다. 나는 무게중심을 낮추고 양 발에 힘을 주었다. 눈길을 들어 똑바로 앞을 바라보며 죽음을 맞이할 준비를 했다. 

“잠시만 기다려 주십시오!”

소리가 난 쪽을 쳐다보자 몇 걸음 떨어지지 않은 곳에 아키라가 서 있었다. 그의 손에 들려있는 것은 장검 한 자루였다. 

“루카와 님의 것입니다.”

나는 혼란에 빠져 그를 쳐다보았지만, 그는 공손히 검을 내밀 따름이었다. 보일 듯 말 듯한 미소가 그의 입가에 어른거리고 있었다. 나는 눈을 크게 뜨고 그 검을 내려다보았다. 선뜻 받아들이지 못한 채 망설였다. 평생 하루도 빠지지 않고 검을 잡아왔으나 지난 몇 개월 간은 손도 대어 보지 못했다. 지금 갑자기 다시 그것을 잡으면 정신이 이상해질 것만 같았다. 

하지만 그것은 여전히 나에게 내밀어진 채였다. 결국 나는 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 그로부터 검을 받아들고야 말았다. 

손끝이, 희미하게 떨리고 있다는 것을 알았다. 

나는 현기증마저 느끼며 그것을 훑어보았다. 기나긴 빈곤의 꿈에서 깨어나 수중에 보물이 가득 있다는 것을 알게 된 사람과도 같은 눈빛으로. 그것은 싸구려도 모조품도 아니었다. 완벽한 균형을 갖춘, 최고의 장인에 의해 만들어진 검이었다. 다이묘가 직접 사용하기에 합당한 그런 물건이었다.

아직까지도 아키라로부터, 흥미롭게 모든 것을 지켜보고 있는 그의 얼굴로부터 눈을 떼지 못한 채, 나는 검집을 오비 사이로 찔러 넣었다. 그토록 그리워했던 그 묵직한 중량감이 내려앉았다. 단지 그 무게만으로도 모든 것이 좀 더 밝고 희망차고 긍정적으로 느껴지기 시작했다. 내 운명을 내 손으로 결정할 수 있는 권리라도 돌려받은 것처럼, 만성적인 무력감마저 어디론가 사라져갔다. 

그가 해 준 일에 대한 보답으로 고개를 살짝 숙여 보이고는, 나는 적들을 향해 돌아섰다. 이번에 그들을 상대로 결투의 자세를 취하며 내가 죽음이 아닌 승리를 목전에 두고 있다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 어둠이 아닌 미래를. 

첫 번째 상대가 큰 소리로 기합을 넣으며 검을 어깨 위로 쳐들고 돌진해왔다. 한 합에 그것을 내리쳐 내 목을 벨 심산이었다. 그는 그 비슷한 짓도 하지 못했다. 아키라에게 받은 검은 달콤한 마찰음과 함께 검집에서 미끄러져 나와 바로 이어지는 하나의 유연한 동작으로 사내의 숨을 끊어 놓았다. 

남은 두 명은 당황한 기색이었다. 아마도 실제로 나와 맞붙게 되리라고는 예상하고 있지 않았던 모양이었다. 그들은 검을 뽑아 한꺼번에 나를 덮쳐왔다. 나는 자세를 틀며 두 손으로 단단히 검을 쥐었다. 

그 다음의 일은 눈으로 볼 수 있는 것보다 훨씬 더 빠르게 진행되었다. 나는 검으로 싸울 때 시각에 의존하는 것을 오래 전에 그만두었다. 그 대신에 몸의 나머지 감각들을 절대적으로 신뢰하는 법을 익혔다. 한 발짝 물러서며 오른쪽으로 검을 날리고, 금속이 맞부딪치는 날카로운 소리가 들려오는 것과 동시에 사방으로 푸른 불꽃이 산란하고, 마지막으로 위쪽을 향해 찔러 올리자 셋 중 마지막 사내가 맥없이 땅바닥으로 무너져 내렸다. 

나는 그의 뱃속으로부터 검을 빼내어 세로로 들어올렸다. 땅바닥을 향한 검끝에서 피가 길게 흘러 방울방울 떨어져 내렸다. 싸움은 채 몇 초도 걸리지 않아 끝났다. 

아키라의 침묵은 마치 소리를 가지고 들려오는 것처럼 묵직했다. 그렇지만 나는 검날이 어느 정도 깨끗해 질 때까지 그를 돌아보지도 않았다. 나는 다시금 그 검을 찬찬히 살펴보았다. 푸른 달빛이 마치 미소짓듯 그 번쩍이는 금속을 따라 길게 비출 때 오한과도 같은 기쁨이 등줄기를 따라 흘렀다. 그것은 내가 잡아 본 중 가장 아름다운 검이었다. 섬세하고도 치명적인 그 예리한 검날에 완전히 매혹당하여, 눈앞까지 그것을 들어 올리고 손잡이 바로 옆 부분에 음각된 우아한 글씨체의 서명을 확인했다. 

“센도.” 나는 소리내어 그것을 읽었다. 그리고 그를 쳐다보며 설명을 기다렸다.

대답하지 않은 채 그는 손을 내밀었다. 명백히 검의 반환을 요구하는 몸짓이었다. 나는 움직이지 않았다.

“이걸, 어디서 구했지?” 나는 따지듯 물었다.

급급한 변명을 늘어놓는 대신, 그는 단지 미소지었다. 

“그건 우리 가문의 물건이야.” 당연하다는 듯한 말투였다. “원래 내 아버지의 검이었고, 지금은 내 것이지.” 

나는 불신으로 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “센도 가의 사람들은.” 의심을 숨기지 않고 나는 말했다. “도쿠가와를 대표하여 니죠 성을 관리했다. 도쿠가와 요시노부가 교토에서 가장 신임하던 가문이었지.” 

“당신 말이 맞아.” 그는 내 불신도 의심도 전혀 개의치 않는다는 듯 유쾌하기까지 한 목소리로 대답했다. 나는 그가 그 검을 훔쳤으리라고 확신했지만 \- 아마도 그가 이미 묘사한 바 있는 바로 그 전장에서 \- 그는 내 추궁을 아예 무시하려는 것처럼 보였다. 고개를 한 쪽으로 느긋하게 기울이며 그는 말을 이었다. “그리고 루카와 가의 사람들은 에도 성의 호마루 궁에서 대를 이어 쇼군의 경호를 담당해 왔지.” 

나는 입을 벌리고, 곧 도로 다물었다. 그런 소문 따위는 술집을 거쳐간 입 가벼운 사무라이에게서도 얼마든지 전해 들을 수 있는 것이다. 그럴 수 있기는 했지만, 어째서인지, 그것은 사실이 아닌 것처럼 여겨졌다. 한참 동안이나 망설인 끝에, 목소리를 잔뜩 낮춘 채, 내 입 밖으로 그 질문이 나오는 순간에도 스스로를 지독한 멍청이처럼 느끼며 나는 겨우 다시 입을 열었다.

“지금 네가…사무라이라고 말하고 있는 건가.”

하지만 나는 즉시 고개를 저었다. 도저히 믿을 수 없는 얘기였다. 이 소년이, 어떻게 그런 가문의 일원일 수가 있는가. 그는 단지 전장에서 검을 훔쳤을 뿐인, 평민 출신의 술집 하인이었다. 나는 대체 무슨 생각을 하고 있는 것인가.

“아니.” 나는 고개를 저으며 스스로의 질문에 답했다. “그럴 리가 없어.”

그러자 그는 지금까지 내가 보아온 것 중 가장 환한 미소를 지었다. 그의 눈이 흥분으로 빛나고 있다는 것을 나는 돌연 깨달았다. 하지만 그것은 아까의 남자들처럼 피와 살육에 대한 굶주림이 아니었다. 죽이고자 하는 것이 아니라 단지 싸우고자 하는, 검술의 기량을 견주는 일에 대한 흥분으로 상기되어 있는 그는 이전보다도 더욱 아름답게 보였다. 나는 그의 아름다움에 흠뻑 빠져들었다. 취하도록 들이키고 싶다고 생각했다. 

“그렇다면 당신에게 증명해 보이도록 하지.” 그는 즐거운 듯 말하며 다시금 손을 내밀었다. 나는 아쉬워하면서도 결국 그에게 검을 돌려주지 않을 수 없었다. 그것은 단언컨대 내가 쥐어 본 중 가장 훌륭한 물건이었다. “내기를 하는 게 어때.” 그는 말을 이었다. “지는 사람은 이기는 사람이 시키는 대로 뭐든지 할 것.”

미친 사람이라도 보는 듯한 눈빛으로 그를 한참 동안이나 멍하니 쳐다보았다. 방금 내가 순식간에 세 명을 해치우는 광경을 목격하지 않았던가? 그런데도 나를 상대로 승산이 있다고 생각하기라도 한단 말인가?

하지만 그는 더없이 침착한 몸짓으로 내 발치를 가리키며 죽은 자의 검을 집어들도록 종용하고 있었다. 전혀 뜻밖의 사태에 아직 머리는 따라가지 못하고 있었지만 나는 이내 그가 시키는 대로 몸을 굽혔다. 그것은 기묘하도록 비현실적인 감각이었다. 그의 제안을 거부하는 것이 옳다는 생각이 들었지만 \- 하층민의 사내와 검을 겨루다니 아마도 무사도의 규율을 백 가지 쯤 어기고 있는 것이 분명했다 \- 무언가 설명하기 어려운 일종의 힘에 의해 나는 그의 말에 따르지 않을 수 없었다. 피와 내장을 쏟아내며 널브러진 시체들의 한복판에서나마 그와 함께 조금이라도 시간을 보낼 수 있다는 사실이 내 살갗을 뜨겁게 달구었다.

그리고 그가 제안한 내기 역시 거부하기 어려운 유혹이었다. 그로 인해 내 머릿속에 온갖 달콤한 가능성들이 떠오르지 않았다고 말한다면 거짓말이다. 그와 함께 할 수 있는 일들이, 그에게 시킬 수 있는 모든 일들이, 그것들을 요구할 용기만 낸다면 가능해지는 것이다. 나 자신에게 그리고 그에게, 나를 이토록 달아오르게 하는 열정의 정체를 고백하는 것만으로도 그를 마음껏 소유할 수 있는 것이다. 마치 남창처럼 그를 다루는 상상을 하자 온몸에 전율이 일었다.

그렇지만 내가 다른 무엇보다도 은밀히 바랐던 것은 친구라 일컬을 만한 사람과 조우하게 되는 일이었다. 나와 비슷한 상황에 처해 있는 그런 인간을 만나고 싶었다. 아마도 내게 가장 절실했던 것은 명예도 죽음도, 과거의 영광을 다시 누리는 것도 아닌, 이 미쳐버릴 것만 같은 고독으로부터의 해방이었다. 나는 어떤 전례도 없는 그런 낯선 곳에 홀로 서 있었다. 역사상 하나의 계급이 이토록 완전하게 괴멸되어 버린 적은 없었다. 나는 내가 누구인지 알지 못했다. 그가 정말로 센도 가의 사람이기를, 사무라이의 피를 타고 난 자이기를, 도쿠가와에게 충성을 바치다가 시대의 흐름에 따라 몰락한 나와 같은 신세이기를 절실하게 바랐다. 내게는 무엇보다도 그런 상대가 필요했다. 

그래서 나는 검을 집어들고 두어 차례 그것을 휘둘러 보았다. 공기와 검날이 마찰되는 감각은 상쾌했다. 그 검은 내 손에 딱 맞았고 마치 내 신체의 일부인 것처럼 가볍고도 자연스러웠다. 자신감이 솟구치는 것을 느끼며 나는 대련 시작의 자세를 취하고 아키라가 먼저 공격해오기를 기다렸다.

그는 미소지었다. 그리고 움직였다.

빠르다! 그렇게 생각하는 것과 동시에 내 목 바로 옆에까지 다가온 센도 가의 검을 가까스로 쳐올렸다. 그 공격으로부터 벗어나 한 걸음 물러서는 데 온 힘을 다해야 했다. 바로 다음 순간 내가 방어하고 있지 않은 왼편으로 검날이 파고들었다. 

그것을 피하기 위해 나는 순간적으로 거의 중심을 잃었고 하마터면 그대로 바닥에 넘어질 뻔 했다.

이어 전개된 우리의 결투는 빠르고 위험하며 찬란하도록 눈부신 것이었다. 나와 대등한 실력을 가진 내 연배의 상대와 맞붙어 본 것이 몇 년 만인지도 알 수 없었다. 아키라의 검 뿐 아니라 그의 검술 역시 다이묘의 것과 비교하여 전혀 손색이 없었다. 매 합을 겨룰 때마다 그가 나에게 전혀 뒤지지 않는 힘과 속도를 가지고 있을 뿐 아니라 심지어 나를 능가하는 전투의 본능을 갖추고 있음을 절감해야 했다. 그는 마치 내가 검을 겨누기도 전에 어느 방향으로 공격이 들어올지 미리 알고 있는 것만 같았다.

가문도 혈통도 지위도 모두 다 조작할 수 있는 것들이었지만, 평생을 걸고 연마해 온 검술만은 어떤 방법으로도 속일 수 없었다. 그가 정말로 사무라이 출신이든 아니든, 그는 내가 보아 온 중 가장 재능있는 검술사였다.

그럼에도 불구하고 나는, 내가 그보다 더 위이거나 적어도 대등한 실력을 가지고 있었다고 믿고 싶다. 상황이 그토록 불리하지 않았더라면 그 결투에서도 내가 승리할 수 있었으리라고. 하지만 나는 저녁 내내 술을 마시던 참이었고 반사신경이 잔뜩 무디어져 있는 상태였다. 지극히 건강하게 보이는 그와는 달리 벌써 몇 달째 안주 부스러기 이외에는 제대로 식사조차 하지 않고 있었다. 그리하여 결국, 또 다시 한 번, 운명은 내가 원하지 않는 방향으로 돌아갔다. 지칠 줄 모르는 아키라의 공격을 받아내던 내 근육에는 점차로 피로가 쌓여 갔고, 우리의 검이 얽힐 때마다 내 속도는 조금씩 더 떨어져 처음과 같은 수준을 도저히 유지할 수 없게 되었다. 다음에 어떤 동작을 해야 할지 머리로는 알고 있었지만 내 사지는 도무지 시키는 대로 말을 듣지 않았다. 검이 다시금 몇 차례 푸른 불꽃을 튀기며 맞부딪치고 우리가 한 발짝씩 물러섰을 때, 나는 다리가 더 이상 몸을 지탱하려 들지 않는 것을 느껴야 했다. 반면 머리 쪽은 불쾌할 만큼 가볍게 느껴지고 중량감이 어디론가 사라져갔다. 엄청난 속도로 내 폐부를 드나드는 공기는 마치 돌덩이라도 긁어내리는 것처럼 뻑뻑했다. 산소부족으로 당장이라도 죽을 것만 같았다. 몸이 한편으로 기울어져 가는 것과 동시에 공황이 엄습했지만 그것마저도 아주 잠시였다. 내 평생 단 한 번도, 그토록 나약하고 불완전한 상태로 모든 통제를 잃은 채 무기력한 육체 안에 감금되어 있는 것처럼 느꼈던 적은 없었다. 

아키라로부터의 다음 공격이 날아오기도 전에, 시야가 어두워지고 전신의 감각이 사라져가며 동시에 내 몸은 크게 휘청거렸다. 나는 더 이상 손에 쥐어진 검의 감촉조차 느끼지 못하고 있었다. 내 눈만은 끝까지 그를 향해 고정되어 있었지만 세계와 나의 나머지 연결은 빠른 속도로 끊어져갔다. 결투의 한복판, 그 지저분한 뒷골목의 한복판에서, 경악스럽게도 나는 그대로 의식을 잃은 것이다. 그리하여 그와의 내기는 평생의 수치로 남을 패배로 끝났다.

~ 계속

작가후기 :

2012년 1월 카에데의 생일을 축하합니다!!

이 소설은 쓰는 것보다 일본 역사를 조사하는 데 더 오래 걸렸어요. 보신전쟁에 대한 믿을 수 없을 만큼 많은 메모가 옆에 쌓여있습니다.

단편으로 끝내려고 했는데 시간도 부족하고 카에데의 생일을 기념하고 싶었기 때문에 절반으로 나눌 수밖에 없었네요. 단편으로는 처음으로 좀 진지한 내용을 시도했던 거라 아쉽지만 별 수 없군요.

2편에는 주로 센도의 이야기와 다소간의 야한 장면이 나올 예정이니 기대해주세요! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “정말로 검을 싫어하는 건가?”

In Nijo's Shadow - 2

by Star7

translated by rjuha

나는 그를 증오했다.

수년 전 그의 이름을 처음 들었던 그 날부터 한결같이 그를 증오해 왔다.

아직도 그 날의 기억이 선명하다.

나는 다른 형제들로부터 좀 떨어진 곳에 자리를 잡고 앉아 있었다. 정좌한 채 꼼짝도 하지 못하여 다리는 저리다 못해 감각이 마비될 지경이었고, 빳빳하게 풀을 먹인 하카마는 더운 날씨에 갑갑하고 근질거릴 따름이었다. 긴 목검이 내 앞에 마치 제물처럼 가지런히 놓여 있었다. 도장의 열린 문틈에서 서늘한 바람이 한 줄기 새어 들어와 땀을 식혀 주었다. 그 너머로 완만하고 우아하게 펼쳐진 니죠 성의 정원이 보였다. 나는 눈을 감았다. 부드러운 산들바람이 달아오른 볼 위를 쓸고 지나갔다. 그 덕분에 이 후텁지근한 여름 오후가 한결 견딜 만한 것으로 바뀌었다. 

부친은 무척이나 심기가 불편해 보였다. 그는 손으로 연신 땀을 훔쳐내었다. 무더위로 인해 그의 얼굴은 온통 습윤하게 번질거렸다. 

그는 엄청나게 덩치가 컸다. 강력한 전사였으며 노련한 정치가였다. 우리는 그를 극도로 두려워했다. 지금 그는 우리들 앞에 거대하고 위압적인 동상처럼 우뚝 서 있었다. 다들 숨소리조차 내지 못하고 그가 입을 열기만을 기다렸다. 

“루카와 아키히코.” 그는 말했다. “그 약아빠진 놈이 자기 막내아들을 후계자로 지목했어.”

그게 대체 우리와 무슨 상관이 있는지 전혀 알지 못한 채, 우리는 다만 정원의 식물처럼 가만히 침묵을 지켰다. 부친이 막부 내에서 겪는 정치적인 갈등에 대해 우리 중 아무도 제대로 이해하지 못했다. 그는 그런 사안에 극도로 민감했지만 그것을 대놓고 입에 올리는 경우는 드물었다. 그러나 이번만은 달랐다. 막대기처럼 둥글게 말린 서신을 이 쪽으로 흔들어 대며, 그는 노기 띤 어조로 우리를 질책했다. 

“센도가의 이름이 아예 잊혀져도 상관없다는 거냐?”

그로부터 가장 가까운 곳에 앉아 있던 형제들이 겁먹은 듯 움찔거렸다. 나머지는 의무적으로 고개를 저었다. 하지만 대체 무엇에 대해 동의를 표해야만 하는 건지 도무지 알 수 없었다. 막부의 가문들 사이의 권력다툼에 대해 나는 거의 알지 못했다. 루카와 아키히코라는 이름은 분명 들어본 기억이 있었지만, 그가 누구인지, 그의 막내아들이 어째서 내 부친을 그토록 분개시키는지 전혀 모를 일이었다.

돌연 부친은 손에 쥐고 있던 서신을 엉망으로 구겨 바닥에 집어던졌다. “다들 그 꼬마놈을 천재라 부르더군!” 그는 상스러운 욕설이라도 퍼붓고 싶다는 듯한 표정이었다. “그 빌어먹을, 루카와 카에데인지 뭔지 하는!”

옆에 있던 검술의 교관이 곁눈질로 그를 흘끔거렸다. 아마도 부친이 실성한 게 아닌가 하고 생각하는 건지도 몰랐다. 적어도 나는 곧잘 그렇게 생각하곤 했다. 그는 여전한 분노를 품고 우리를 노려보았다. 마치 천재라 불릴 만한 자식이 없는 것이 우리 탓이기라도 한 양 말이다.

아하, 나는 복잡한 수수께끼라도 푼 듯한 심정이 되었다. 이제야 알 것 같았다. 그는 질투를 하고 있는 것이다. 그것이 고소하기까지 했지만 표정에 드러낼 만큼 바보는 아니었다.

“너희들 중 두 명이,” 그는 선언했다. 우리의 검술 수업에 난입한 본디의 목적은 그것이었던 모양이다. “에도로 가게 될 것이다. 언제까지나 뒷전에 물러나 있을 수는 없어. 센도 가가 더 주목받을 때가 되었다.” 

주변에서 다른 형제들이 영문을 모르겠다는 듯 시선을 주고받았다. 나는 전혀 움직이지 않았다. 갈비뼈에 부딪칠 듯한 기세로 심장이 뛰었다.

에도로 간다. 제대로 들은 것인지조차 의심스러웠다. 상상도 해 보지 못한 일이다. 나는 평생 한 번도 교토 밖으로 나가 본 적이 없었다. 실은 이 성벽 밖으로조차 나가 보지 못했다. 그런 여행을, 그런 모험을 한다는 것은 아득하고도 황홀한 일로 느껴졌다. 나는 그런 경험을 상상해보려고 애썼다. 아무도 나를 알지 못하는, 아무도 나를 평가하려 들지 않는 곳으로의 탈출을. 에도. 그 도시에 대한 동경을 품어 본 적은 한 번도 없었는데도, 나는 갑자기 그것을 보고 싶어 견딜 수 없어졌다. 에도는 내가 갇혀있는 이 세계로부터의 예기치 못한 비상구였다. 

부친은 연설을 계속하고 있었다.

“너희들 중 가장 강한 두 명이다.” 그는 재차 선언했다. “가서 그 루카와 가의 놈들을—” 그는 격정을 이기지 못하겠다는 듯 주먹을 불끈 쥐고 흔들었다. “쇼군의 눈앞에서 납작하게 눌러버려. 센도 가야말로 주목받을 가치가 있다는 걸 알리란 말이다.”

“하지만, 아버님…” 나보다 네 살이 많은, 가장 용감한 맏형이 혼란스러운 듯 말했다. “…예전에 말씀하시기로는, 쇼군께서 이곳 니죠 성을 저희에게 맡기신 것만으로도 큰 영광이라고.”

부친은 신경질적으로 그를 노려보았다. “여기에 좀 더 자주 행차해 주신다면 더욱 큰 영광으로 알 텐데 말이다.”

검술의 교관은 갑자기 무척이나 그 자리에 있는 것이 불편한 듯 보였다. 나는 호기심으로 고개를 갸웃했다. 정치권력에 그토록 예민한 부친이 입을 함부로 놀리는 것은 흔한 일이 아니었다. 나조차도 쇼군에 대해 그런 식으로 말하는 것이 불경한 일이라는 정도는 알고 있었다. 

“너희들 중 가장 강한 두 명.” 그는 숨을 깊이 들이키고는 한결 차분한 목소리로 되풀이했다. 그리고는 곁에 서 있던 교관을 돌아보았다. “자네 생각에는 누가 가장 뛰어나지? 소위 천재라는 그 녀석을 이길 수 있을 만큼?”

교관은 우리를 한 명씩 차례로 훑어보았다. 그가 무슨 말을 할지 나는 알고 있었고, 심장이 뛰는 것을 느끼며 기대로 시선을 들지 않을 수 없었다. 

그는 다소 긴장한 듯 말을 꺼냈다. 아마 부친의 반응을 예상하고 있었을 것이다. 그들은 이전에도 비슷한 논쟁을 벌인 적이 있었다.

“누구냐고요?” 그는 미간을 가볍게 찌푸렸다. “그건 말할 것도 없이 아키라입니다. 형제들 중 가장 강하고말고요. 아키라야말로 천재라고 부르기에 손색이 없습니다. 그를 막부의 사람들에게 선보인다면 분명 강한 인상을 남기게 될 것입니다. 센도 가에 큰 영예를 가져올 수도 있지요.” 

두 사람은 동시에 이쪽을 쳐다보았고 어렸던 나는 기대로 눈을 빛내었다. 부끄러운 일이지만 나는 그 순간에 거의 믿어버렸다고 생각한다. 정말로 그때, 단 한 순간, 그동안 계속 나를 부정해 왔던 자들에게 내 가치를 증명할 기회가 왔다는 것을. 부친이 나를 인정해 주리라는 것을. 그런 기적이 실제로 일어날 지도 모른다는 것을. 

부친은 고민에 빠진 것처럼 보였다. 그가 온갖 가능성과 이해관계를 타진하는 중임을 알 수 있었다. 나는 호흡조차 멈춘 채 눈에 애원을 담고 그가 결정을 내리기를 기다렸다. 내가 얼마나 절박한지 그에게는 보이지 않는 걸까? 단 한 번. 한 번의 기회로 충분하다. 그것만 주어진다면 나는 모든 것을 바꾸어놓을 자신이 있었다. 절대로 그를 실망시키지 않을 것이었다. 

천천히, 그는 고개를 저었다. “안 돼.” 시선을 돌리며 그는 말했다. “저 녀석 말고. 또 누가 있지?”

내 얼굴은 즉시 분노와 굴욕으로 붉게 달아올랐다. 아무도 내 쪽을 쳐다보지 않았다. 손톱이 살을 파고들 만큼 주먹을 틀어쥐었다. 어깨가 덜덜 떨렸지만 다들 본 척도 하지 않았다. 투명인간이기라도 한 듯, 나라는 존재는 처음부터 그 곳에 있지도 않았다는 듯 그들의 시선은 무심하게 나를 스쳐 지나갔다. 

내가 누구를 상대로 분노를 풀어낼 수 있었단 말인가. 아무도 돌아보지 않고 관심갖지 않는 어린 소년이. 친아버지를 증오할 수 있었을까? 나를 형제로 받아들이지 않는 다른 소년들을? 혹은 나를 위해 더 이상 어떤 변호도 하지 않은 교관을? 날마다 얼굴을 맞대고 살아가야 하는 그 사람들을?

아니었다. 나는 내 분노를 전혀 엉뚱한 방향으로 돌렸다. 그렇게 하는 것이 보다 손쉽고 안전했다. 상처받은 자존심에 대한 원한을, 나는 얼굴조차 알지 못하는 그 소년에게 뒤집어 씌웠다. 나를 인정하지 않는 부친 덕분에 아마 앞으로도 평생 만나지 못할. 

그렇다. 분노를 증오로 치환시키는 것은 무척 간단했다. 

하지만 그렇다고 내가 비난받아야 하는가? 언젠가 그 루카와 카에데로부터, 그가 내게서 빼앗아 간 모든 칭송과 영광을 되찾아 오리라고, 반드시 그를 굴복시키고 내 우위를 증명하기로 결심했다고 해서? 내가 그토록 간절하게 바라 온 모든 것을 처음부터 가지고 있었던 그를 미워했다고 해서, 박탈감과 소외감에 절망한 어린 소년이었던 나를 비난할 수 있는가?

나는 처음부터, 그의 이름을 접한 바로 그 날로부터 그를 증오했다. 

좀 더 정확하게 말하면 실제로 내가 증오한 것은 아마도 그보다는 나 자신이었겠지만 말이다.

그리고 7년이 흘렀다.

간혹 나를 찾는 자가 있다고 들었다. 이런 곳에서 일하다 보면 피치 못할 사태였다. 꽤 큰 액수의 화대가 제시되기도 했다. 같은 직종의 여성들에 비해 남창은 훨씬 더 귀했고 그만큼 몸값을 높이 쳐주는 모양이었다. 남창을 원하는 부류는 대개 일정했다. 사무라이 중 비교적 낮은 계급의 중년 사내들이었다. 나이는 서른다섯에서 마흔다섯 사이, 머리는 반쯤 벗겨진데다가 수염마저 허옇게 세어 가고 있다. 더 이상 평판 따위에 신경쓰지 않을 만큼 적당히 뻔뻔하고, 평생 안아오던 창녀들에 질려 나이가 더 들기 전에 젊은 남자도 한 번 맛보고 싶다고 생각하기에 이른 그런 부류들.

단 한 번도 그런 제안을 받아들인 적은 없었다. 아직 그렇게까지 타락하지는 않았다. 그런데도 가끔씩, 기회를 보아 나를 빈 방이나 인적 없는 골목으로 밀어 넣어 힘으로 원하는 것을 빼앗으려 드는 자들이 있었다. 곧 그들이 멋대로 생각했던 만큼 내가 허약하지도 절박하지도 않다는 사실을 깨닫게 해주었지만 말이다.

몸을 굽히고 고통으로 신음하는 그들을 뒤로 하고 나는 조용히 자리를 떠나곤 했다. 내 자존심은 일단 지켜졌지만 그럼에도 불구하고 기묘한 공허함이 뒤따랐다. 일 년 전만 해도 나의 검이 그들의 몸을 꿰뚫었을 것이다. 내게는 더 이상 긍지라는 것이 남지 않은 걸까. 내 삶의 방식은 처음부터 잘못되어 있지 않았던가. 

그런 자들을 상대하는 일에도 어지간히 익숙해져 가고 있었다. 그러던 어느 날, 그가 나를 지켜보고 있다는 것을 알게 되었다.

그는 언제나 바른 자세로 정좌하고 있었다. 아마도 처음 내 주의를 끈 것은 그 때문이었다. 한 손에 술잔을 들고, 곁에서 시중을 드는 여자에게는 눈길조차 주지 않은 채 등줄기를 꼿꼿이 하고 앉아 있는 그의 모습이 뇌리에 강렬하게 남았다. 

나는 그의 이름을 알지 못했다. 처음 보는 얼굴이었다.

걸치고 있는 의복의 상태라든가, 그를 온통 감싸고 있는 절망과 무력감의 분위기만 보아도 그가 재정적으로 꽤나 곤란한 상태라는 것은 명백했다. 하지만 그는 여전히 등을 똑바로 펴고 앉아 있었다. 굽히고 타협하는 일에 익숙해진 나에게 있어 그것은 무척이나 인상적인 광경이었다. 

나는 언제나 그 기묘한 주객을 곁눈질로만 쳐다보곤 했다. 그 밖에는 평소와 전혀 다를 바 없이 행동했다. 머릿속 한 구석에서 그는 집요하게 자신의 존재를 주장하고 있었지만, 그 동안 나를 욕심내어 왔던 중년의 변태들 중 하나일 뿐이라고 그렇게 여겼다. 

그의 접근을, 매춘의 제안을, 혹은 강제적인 추행을 예견하고 대비했지만 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다.

일주일에 적어도 네 번, 때로는 그 이상 그는 내가 일하는 술집을 찾았다. 매번 그의 시선을 느낄 수 있었다. 그러나 매번 그는 다른 여자를 택하여 뒤쪽의 침실로 사라져 갔고 나와는 눈길 한번 주고받지 않은 채 그대로 밤이 지나갔다. 

그런 금욕적인 면이 무엇보다도 내 흥미를 끌었다. 이 지저분한 세상에서, 그토록 철저하게 몰락했으면서도, 그는 자신의 욕구보다도 자존심을 우선하는 것이다. 자존심. 긍지. 나를 그토록 불편하게 만드는 그런 것들. 

한때 나에게도 자존심이 있었고 사무라이로서의 긍지가 있었다. 어쩌면 그 중 일부는 간직하고 있을지도 모른다. 하지만 거기에 어떤 가치가 있을까. 나는 너무 많은 것을 잃은 것일까. 혹은 너무 적은 것을 가지고 있었던 것일까. 어느 쪽이 진실일까. 깊은 밤이면 이따금 그 해답을 고민했지만 무엇 하나 확실하게 결론지을 수 없었다.

나는 니죠 성의 호화로움과 아름다움에 둘러싸여 자라났지만 그것은 한 번도 집처럼 느껴지지 않았다. 사무라이 가문의 피를 받아 태어났지만 한 번도 그들의 일원으로 받아들여진 적은 없었다. 

게다가 지난 수년간, 너무나 많은 것이 변해 버렸다. 세상은 알아보기도 힘들 만큼 낯설고 일그러진 곳이 되었다. 한때 당연한 것이라 믿었던 인생에 대해 더 이상 반추하기도 힘들었다. 내가 누구인지, 무엇인지, 고민할 여유조차 없었다. 나는 단지 생존하기에 급급했다. 

그런데…그가 나타났다. 초점을 잃은 내 시야에서 그는 견고하고 안정되게 보였다. 뚜렷한 무게중심을 가지고 그 곳에 있었다. 나는 불가해할 만큼 그에게 끌렸다. 연기 냄새로 가득 찬 그 술집 안에서 점차 더 빈번하게 그를 훔쳐보게 되었다. 어쩌면, 그라면, 나에게 없는 해답들을 가지고 있지 않을까 생각하며. 

그는 누구에게도 시비를 걸지 않았고 어떤 문제도 일으키지 않았으며 늘 혼자였다. 조용하고 신비로웠다. 거의 허리까지 닿는 긴 머리칼을 처음에는 견고하게 틀어 올리고 있었지만 나중에는 목덜미 부근에서 느슨하게 묶고 다녔다. 예장에 가까운 카미시모는 그가 한때 높은 계급의 사무라이였음을 추측하게 했지만 그 허리춤에는 검이 없었다.

검이 없는 사무라이라니! 주방장과 하인들은 뒤에서 그를 조롱하고 비웃었다. 찌든 악취와 썩은 음식물의 얼룩으로 가득한 그 좁고 어두운 주방에 경멸 섞인 수다와 웃음소리가 울려 퍼졌다. 그는 패배자였다. 수치를 모르는 것이 분명했다. 어딘가에 처박혀서 제 손으로 할복이라도 하여 죽어버려야 마땅했다.

… 수치라고 ?

그들이, 혹은 내가 그에 대해 무얼 알고 있다는 말인가. 수치, 명예, 자존심. 한데 묶여 있는 그런 것들. 내가 가능한 한 거리를 두려고 노력해 온 것들. 그런 것들을 기준으로 타인을 평가할 자격이 나에게는 없었다. 이런 정신상태가 글러먹었다는 것은 알고 있었다. 이런 식으로, 모순과 위선을 언제까지나 끌어안은 채 스스로를 부정하며 살아가는 것은 위험했다. 하지만 어쩔 도리가 없었다. 나 자신으로부터, 내 혈통으로부터, 이미 죽은 지 오래임에도 불구하고 여전히 커다랗고 위협적인 존재로 버티고 있는 부친으로부터 달아날 길은 없었다. 나는 내 정체성의 대립각 사이에 갇혀 있었다. 

결국 영문 모를 죄책감을 이기지 못하여 나는 동료들에게 그에 대해 묻기 시작했다. 아마도 에노모토 군대의 패잔병들 중 하나일 것이라고, 에도가 아니면 더 북쪽의 전투로부터 도망쳐 온 것이 분명하다고 사람들은 말했다. 그렇지만 그 모든 것은 추측에 불과했다. 확실한 것은 아무도 알지 못했다. 그의 이름조차도 아는 사람은 없었다. 

그가 교토 출신이 아니라는 것만은 명백했다. 그는 에도 말씨를 사용했으며 관동 지역의 방식으로 오비의 매듭을 묶고 있다고들 했다. 태어난 도시를 한 번도 떠나 보지 못한 나로서는 그것만으로도 강력한 호기심을 느끼기에 충분했다. 그는 내가 보지 못한 것을 보았고 가지 못한 곳에 갔던 것이다. 그를 볼 때마다 치밀어 오르는 통증과도 같은 감각을 매번 억누르기 위해 노력해야 했다. 그의 존재는 내가 잃어버린 과거를, 나에게 주어지지 않았던 기회를, 내가 잊고자 했던 그 모든 것들을 고스란히 떠올리게 했기 때문이다. 

그렇다. 나는 그 모든 것을 억누르려고 노력했다. 내가 지금 속해있는 것은 바로 이 곳, 이 세계였다. 

하지만…여전히 그를 보지 않을 수는 없었다. 지극히 사소한 것들. 고개가 살짝 기울어지는 각도. 어딘가 한없이 먼 곳을 향한 눈빛. 모두가 그를 비웃고 있음에도 불구하고 언제나 곧게 편 채인 등줄기. 그는 내 피에 흐르는 오랜 전통을 끊임없이 상기시켰다. 어떤 종류의 긍지는 아름답게 보일 수도 있다는 것을 깨닫게 해 주었다. 

그리고 다시 한참의 시간이 흐른 후, 나는 비로소 그의 이름을 알게 되었다.

꽤나 놀랐다는 것을 부인할 생각은 없다. 처음에는 믿지 않으려 했고, 그 다음에는 믿을 수 없다고 생각했다. 그는 내 과거에 묻혀 있는 불쾌한 유물이었다. 내 눈앞의 그는 어딘가 먼 곳에서 온, 변방의 이름 없는 사무라이가 아니었다. 내 유년기를 증오로 얼룩지게 했던 바로 그 소년이었다. 명성 높은 루카와 가의 어린 천재였다. 그는 나의 존재를 알지 못했지만 나는 그에게 그토록 집착한 채 일방적인 적개심과 경쟁심을 불태우며 그 오랜 세월을 살아왔다. 

하지만 막상 그를 만나게 되자 내 감정은 의외로 격해지거나 하지 않았다. 단지 놀랐을 뿐, 그를 해치고 싶다거나 복수하고 싶다는 생각이 드는 일은 없었다. 스스로의 불행과 고통을 주체하지 못하여 수년간을 증오해왔던 대상인데도, 실제로 눈앞에 나타난 그에 대한 느낌은 전혀 달랐다.

아마도 그가 몰락한 신세였기 때문인지도 모른다. 혹은 내 쪽이 그러했기 때문인지도 모른다. 어느 쪽이든, 내 감정은 아주 잠시 흔들렸다. 뱃속 깊은 곳에서 무언가가 뒤채는 듯한 감각, 그것이 전부였다. 그보다 그의 등장은, 이미 완전히 소멸했다고 믿었던 다른 부분을 건드렸다. 나 자신의, 한때는 그토록 중요했던 긍지라는 것을.

처음에는 통제할 수 있을 것이라고 믿었다. 정말로 그렇게 믿었다. 이토록 오랜 시간이 지났으니 그에 대한 면역이라도 획득했을 것이라고 그렇게 생각했다. 하지만 그 생각은 틀렸다. 그가 내 인생에 재등장한 것과 함께 고통스러운 감정들 역시 되살아나기 시작했다. 달갑지 않은 전개였다. 

그리고 바로 그 같은 날 상황은 다시 한 번 크게 변화했다. 나는 그를 줄곧 지켜보았다. 바로 곁에서 그 불운한 여인이 비참하게 죽어가는 데도 눈썹 하나 까닥하지 않는 그의 모습을 보았다. 그의 차가움을 보았다. 그는 일말의 비애도 없이 바닥에 떨어져 구르는 그녀의 목에 시선을 던졌다. 그 무심함에 구역질이 났다. 사무라이라고 해서 이런 순간에까지 저토록 비정해야만 한다는 말인가.

일하던 사람들도 술을 마시던 사람들도 놀라 도망쳤지만 나는 그대로 있었다. 움직이지 않았다. 그와 동일한 종류의 무심함으로 머리 없는 시체가 피를 쏟는 광경을 바라보고 있었다. 

나 자신에게도 혐오를 느끼지 않을 수 없었다. 

그는 조용히 자리에서 일어섰고 나는 여전히 그것을 지켜보며 서 있었다. 

그 자리에 있던 누구보다도 그는 강했다. 그를 조롱하고 비웃으며, 사무라이의 의무감을 멋대로 넘겨짚고 할복이라는 말을 가벼이 입에 올리는 그 모든 사람들 사이에서 그만이 홀로 강했다. 강하고도 아름다웠다. 그리고 나는 생각했다. 어째서 그가 저 사람들을 위해 죽으러 가야 하는 거지. 무엇 때문에. 무엇이 그로 하여금 저런 행동을 하게 만드는 거지.

무엇이 .

나는 그를 증오했고, 그로 인해 마음이 움직이고 있는 나 자신을 증오했다. 그는 슬프고 처량했으며 자존심 이외에 가진 것이라고는 없는 그런 존재였다.

우리는 서로의 거울과도 같았다. 

나는 뒤돌아서서 달리기 시작했다. 언젠가 그를 이기겠다고 나는 맹세했었다. 수년 전, 그것을 내 인생의 목표로 삼았었다. 그의 존재로 인해 더욱 어두웠던 어린 시절에 대한 보상을 받아내기 전에 그가 멋대로 죽어버리도록 놔둘 수는 없다고 생각했다. 그렇게 스스로를 설득했다.

나는 달렸다. 달려가면서 눈가에 뜨거운 것이 고여 흐르는 것을 느꼈다. 그리고 내가 그 모든 것을 이미 다 내던져 버리기로 결심했음을 알았다. 니죠 성의 망령으로부터 벗어날 때가 왔다는 것을 알았다.

아키라. 그것이 내 이름이었다. 하찮고 평범한 이름. 가끔 나는 부친이 일부러 악의적으로 그런 이름을 지은 것이 아닌가 하고 생각했다. 무가치한 아들에게 합당한 무가치한 이름. 그럼에도 불구하고 나는 센도 가의 피를 받은 자였다. 최후의 한 명, 유일한 생존자였다. 

그와 마찬가지로.

그리고 나는 또다시 곁에서 그를 지켜보았다. 그의 비범한 몸놀림과, 검날이 허공을 가르는 그리운 음색을. 그는 나를 자극했다. 그의 모든 것이. 모든 것이.

도저히 말로는 설명할 수 없는 감각이었다. 그 한 순간, 세계가 작게 수축하는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 아주 작게 오그라들어 그 어떤 것도 더 이상 중요하지 않게 되었다. 내가 한때 품었던 이상, 개인적인 맹세, 삶이 흘러가는 방향마저도. 그라는 존재에 비하면 상대적으로 아무 것도 중요하지 않았다. 

가식과 허위로 구성된 내 세계는 그 순간 산산이 무너졌다. 그곳에 선 채 내 영혼은 단지 그만을 원했다. 그만을 향해 뻗어나갔다. 그리고 질풍처럼 내달리는 감정을 미처 다 이해하기도 전에, 내가 그 어느 때보다도 완전하게 본디의 내 모습에 가깝다는 것을 깨달았다.

모든 것이 그로 인해서였다.

그가 나의 존재를 정의했다.

내가 피운 모닥불 옆에서 그는 잠들어 있었다. 어른거리는 불빛이 만들어내는 음영으로 얼굴의 윤곽이 더욱 뚜렷하게 보였다. 그의 아름다움은 더없이 화려한 것이었다. 어디에서나 누구에게나 주목받을 만한 그런 종류였다. 치열한 힘과 깊은 슬픔이 공존하고 있었다. 그 조합은 극히 매혹적이었다. 나는 그로부터 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 

이런 함정에 빠져든 것을 여전히 자책하면서, 나는 불 위에 걸쳐진 단지에서 끓고 있던 죽을 떠내어 먹기 시작했다. 따스한 공기 속으로 잘 익은 야채의 달짝지근한 향기가 은은하게 퍼져나갔다. 이 작은 단칸방이 내 집이었다. 누추한 곳이었지만 니죠 성의 백 개가 넘는 방들보다도 내게는 더욱 소중했다. 

데려온 손님은 전혀 깨어날 기미를 보이지 않고 있었다. 그는 결투 중 갑자기 쓰러진 이후로 손끝 하나 움직이지 않았다. 그를 겨우 들쳐메어 집까지 끌고 오는 도중에도 말이다. 

나는 다리를 포개고 앉아, 그가 조용히 호흡하는 모습을 지켜보며 숟가락에 묻은 야채죽을 혀로 핥았다. 다소 아쉬운 맛이었다. 확실히 야채만으로 낼 수 있는 맛에는 한계가 있었다. 모친이 만들어 주곤 하던 요리를 다시 한 번 맛볼 수만 있다면, 하고 생각했다. 

잠시 그녀의 모습이 떠올랐다. 윤기가 도는 머리칼과 우윳빛의 매끄러운 피부를 가진 고전적 미인이었다. 내 부친이 그녀를 욕심내었던 것도 무리가 아니었다. 나는 타오르는 불길 속을 잠시 응시하다가 그녀의 기억을 한편으로 밀어놓았다. 모친 역시 이미 닿을 수 없는 곳에 있었다. 그 편이 나은 건지도 몰랐다. 지금의 내가 어떤 모습을 하고 있는지 알았더라면 아마 그녀의 심장은 충격으로 멎었을 것이었다. 

나는 천천히 죽의 나머지를 다 먹어치웠다. 이미 밤이 깊어가고 있었고 불길은 사그라들었으며 머지않아 옷을 더 껴입어야 했다. 그리고 나는 단 한 채뿐인 침구를 차지하고 있는 손님으로부터 모닥불 반대편에 자리를 잡고 누웠다. 기세가 줄어든 불길 사이로 한동안 더 그를 바라보았다. 어떻게 그를 중년의 남자라고 생각할 수 있었는지 새삼 놀라웠다. 가까이에서 본 그는 날렵한 몸매와 매끄러운 피부를 가지고 있었고 도무지 스무 살 이상으로는 보이지 않았다. 어쩌면 그보다도 더 어릴 지도 모른다. 하지만 분명히, 그 술집에서 나를 지켜보던 그의 눈빛은 훨씬 더 나이 든 자의 것처럼 느껴졌었다. 

그는 입술을 살짝 벌린 채 더없이 평화롭게 잠들어 있었다. 긴 머리칼은 침구 위로 흩어진 채였다. 나는 콧잔등을 찌푸렸다. 그 기품있는 아름다움과는 별개로, 그가 마지막으로 목욕이라는 것을 한 지 꽤나 오래되었음은 명백했다. 그가 깨어나면 먼저 씻기기부터 해야겠다고 나는 다짐했다. 

헛된 기대를 억누르기 위해 최선을 다하고 있었음에도 불구하고, 나는 미처 희망을 다 버리지 못하고 있었다. 우리가 어떻게 해서든 서로를…이해할 수 있을 지도 모른다고 말이다. 그렇지만 그 희망은 기묘한 공포와도 연결되어 있었다. 내가 그를 비합리적일 만큼 두려워하고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 이미 그에게 이토록 감정적으로 종속되어 있는 나를 그는 대체 어떻게 생각할 것인지 두려웠다. 아주 오랜 시간이 흐른 후, 그와의 긴 대화를 상상하며 마지막 불꽃이 바스락거리는 소리를 들으며, 나 역시 잠에 빠져들었다. 

그렇지만 아침이 와도 그는 여전히 잠든 채였다. 

나는 자리에서 일어나 옷을 두툼하게 껴입고 뒷마당으로 나갔다. 땅바닥은 젖어 썩어가는 낙엽으로 덮여 있었다. 뒷문 너머, 낡은 목조의 헛간이 내 욕탕이었다. 구리로 된 화덕 밑으로 석탄을 적당히 퍼 넣은 후, 옆에 걸려있던 대나무 부채로 불길을 일구었다. 무척이나 싸늘한 날이었고 입김이 하얗게 공기 속으로 퍼져나갔지만 몸을 계속 움직이고 있어 춥지는 않았다. 세탁을 위한 나무통까지 마당으로 끌어내어 낙엽 한복판에 세워 두었다. 대강 뒷정리를 하자 배가 고파왔다. 장에 가서 야채와 두부, 그리고 다소 예산을 초과해가며 돼지고기 몇 점을 구입했다. 극도로 지쳐있는 내 손님은 아마도 영양분을 필요로 할 것이었다.

겨울의 햇살은 눈부시게 투명했지만 공기는 차가웠다. 나는 옷깃을 단단히 여미며 길거리의 물구덩이를 이리저리 피해 걸었다. 성에가 낀 돌바닥 위로 신발 바닥이 거듭하여 딸각거리는 소리를 냈다. 고요한 아침이었다. 사람들은 추위를 피해 대부분 집 안에 틀어박혀 있었고 주변은 얼어붙은 듯한 정적에 감싸였다. 나는 어느덧 저만치 높은 곳에 세워진 거대한 성곽을 바라보고 있었다. 긴 사선을 그리는 녹색의 기와지붕 역시 서리가 맺혀 반짝거렸다. 견고함과 아름다움이 완벽하게 조화된 니죠 성, 그것이 우리가 등져야 했던 삶을 상징하고 있었다. 나는 피부에 소름이 돋는 것을 느끼며 집을 향해 발걸음을 재촉했다. 

그는 일어나 있었다.

다시 카미시모를 차려입고 작은 거울 앞에 정좌하고 앉은 그는 낡고 단순한 구조의 그 방과 도무지 어울리지 않았다. 그는 여느 때처럼 등줄기를 꼿꼿이 펴고 앉는 대신, 무척이나 피로한 것처럼 몸을 웅크리고 있었다. 그의 눈이 멍하니 거울 속에 비치는 자신의 모습을 들여다보았다. 한쪽 손에는 내가 요리할 때 쓰는 식칼이 들려 있었다. 

전날의 결투가 내 승리로 끝났다는 사실이 돌연 떠올랐다. 

나는 문간에서 그대로 얼어붙었다. 그 칼로 그가 자결하는 모습을 눈앞에서 보게 될 것이 틀림없었다. 그 상황에서 달리 어떤 생각도 떠오르지 않았다. 하지만 그는 그렇게 하지 않았다. 그 대신에 칼을 쳐들어 단호한 동작으로 목덜미 부근에서 자신의 머리채를 잘라내었다. 한 척을 족히 넘는 흑단의 머리칼이 그의 발치에 검은 뱀처럼 널브러졌다. 

그는 내가 있는 것을 알지 못했다. 나는 어쩔 줄 모르고 그 자리에 서 있었다. 보아서는 안 될 비밀스러운 광경을 보아 버린 듯한 기분이었다. 

무언가에 홀린 사람처럼 그는 계속해서 머리칼을 잘라내었다. 손놀림은 빠르고 격렬했지만 그의 눈빛은 공허한 채였다. 나는 사온 것들을 내려놓고 그에게로 다가갔다. 도저히 그러지 않을 수 없었다. 마치 그의 종말을 지켜보는 듯한 느낌이었다.

그제야 그는 내가 돌아온 것을 깨달았다. 손을 멈추고 거울을 통해, 그의 뒤에 무릎을 꿇고 앉는 내 모습을 바라보았다. 그의 표정은 도저히 읽을 수 없었다. 

나는 손을 내밀었다. 그것은 희미하게 떨리고 있었다. 

“내가 해 줄게.” 바싹 마른 입술을 가까스로 달싹여 말했다. “뒤쪽은 안 보이잖아.” 

그는 잠시 의심스러운 듯 나를 쳐다보았다. 그 묘한 행동에 대해 놀림당할 거라고 생각하기라도 하는 듯. 내가 진지하다는 것을 알고는 비로소, 그럼에도 불구하고 여전히 망설여가며 그는 칼을 내게 넘겼다. 

나는 그에게 더욱 가까이 다가가, 남은 머리칼을 마저 다듬기 시작했다. 

씻지 않아 더러웠지만, 숱이 많고 탐스러운 머릿결이었다. 팔면 꽤 좋은 값을 받을 수 있겠다고 나는 잠시 생각했다. 하지만 곧 고개를 저었다. 그것은 그에게 있어 사무라이로서의 자부심이나 마찬가지였다. 그 사실을 잘 아는 내가 어떻게 그런 발상을 할 수가 있는가. 

나는 말없이 작업을 계속했다. 그는 참을성 있게 앉아 기다리며 거울 속의 자신을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 실제로 그 눈에는 아무 것도 비치지 않는 것 같았다. 그의 머릿속에는 지나치게 많은 생각들이 들어 있음이 분명했다. 

한참 후에, 긴 침묵을 먼저 깬 것은 그 쪽이었다. 아직까지도 믿기 힘들다는 투로 그는 물었다. “네가, 정말로…센도의 아들이란 말인가.”

그의 시선이 비로소 거울에 비치는 내 얼굴을 향했다. 나를 응시하는 그의 얼굴에는, 나와 마찬가지로 한계를 넘은 호기심이 가득했다. 

나는 조금쯤 씁쓸하게 웃었다. “맞아.” 잠시 망설인 후 말을 이었다. “첩복(妾腹)이지만.”

“그렇군.” 그는 내 얼굴에서 시선을 떼지 않은 채 고개를 살짝 기울였다.

기억들이 밀물처럼 쏟아져들었다. 외롭고 비참했던 어린 시절. 부친의 냉담함, 형제들의 따돌림, 일족으로부터의 소외감. 그것은 낙인처럼 내 영혼에 새겨져 있었고 지금까지도 그로 인한 씁쓸함을 감추기는 불가능했다. 그는 분명 내 안의 흉한 감정들을 꿰뚫어보았을 터였다. 하지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 

나는 그를 미워하려고 노력해 보았다. 어렸을 때 그토록 쉽게 품을 수 있었던 그 증오를 다시 소환해 내려고 노력했다. 하지만 그럴 수 없었다. 그와 나는 동일한 위치에 있었다. 우리의 과거는 깨끗이 소거된 것이다. 가지고 있던 모든 것을 빼앗긴 채 우리는 같은 곳에 내버려졌다. 

그리하여 나는 모든 감정들을 그저 깊이 억누른 채 그 검은 머리칼의 마지막 한 가닥까지 모두 잘라 내었다. 나는 뒤로 물러서서 결과를 감상했다. 보기 좋다고 생각했다. 짧은 머리는 그에게 잘 어울렸다. 이전만큼 기품이 흘러 보이지는 않았지만, 그 경이로운 미모는 전혀 손상되지 않은 채였다. 나는 일어섰다. 

“목욕물, 데워놨어.” 나는 그에게 말했다. “가서 씻고 와.” 

그는 고개를 끄덕이고 매끄러운 동작으로 일어섰다. 나는 그를 욕탕으로 데려갔다. 이유모를 어색함을 숨기려 애쓰며 그의 옷가지를 세탁하기 위해 문 바로 옆에서 그를 기다렸다. 내 옷들 중 가장 따스한 겨울용 기모노와 청결한 내의를 옆에 따로 내어 두었다. 

욕실로 쓰고 있는 그 헛간은 작은 목조의 건물이었다. 옷을 벗고 물품을 두기 위한 작은 공간과 나무로 된 욕조가 있는 또 다른 공간으로 나뉘어 있었다. 아침 일찍 피워둔 불로 욕조에는 더운 물이 가득했다. 

그 자리에 선 채, 그의 손이 옷자락을 어깨에서 끌어내리는 그 섬세한 동작을 지켜보았다. 강인한 두 팔이 기모노의 소맷자락에서 해방되자 근육으로 조여진 등줄기가 드러났다. 거기에 새겨진 상처들은 나를 놀라게 했고 그가 얼마 전까지만 해도 전장에서 싸우고 있었음을 상기시켰다. 

“어디서.” 그가 계속해서 옷을 벗어나가는 것을 지켜보며 나는 긴장하고 있었다. “당신은 어디서 싸웠지?”

그는 잠시 나를 돌아보았다.

“하코다테.” 짧은 대답이었다. 

북쪽의 땅. 그것은 아득하고 위험하게 느껴졌다. 교토에서의 짧은 전투조차도 나는 성벽 위에서 지켜보아야만 했다. 나에게는 부친과 형제들과 나란히 싸울 자격이 주어지지 않았다. 그럴 가치가 없다고 그들은 판단했다. 그들이 보유한 전력 중 가장 우수한 검술사였음에도 불구하고 끝까지 나의 참전은 허락되지 않았다. 무엇을 위해? 그 빌어먹을 명예를 위해? 아직까지도 그 기억은 나를 분노하게 했다. 하지만 이미 죽은 자를 원망하는 것이 무슨 소용이라는 말인가. 나는 또다시, 그런 원한 따위 이미 잊은 지 오래라고 나 자신에게 타일렀다. 

“그곳은, 어땠어?” 나는 결국 묻고 말았다. 바로 그 전투를 경험한 자가 눈앞에 있는 이상 도저히 그 호기심을 억누를 방법은 없었다. 

그는 말없이 몸을 돌렸다. 

나는 다시 그의 등을 볼 수 있었다. 그것은 칼로 베이거나 찔린 흔적과, 간혹 총알에 스친 상처로 가득했다. 몇 개월 되지 않은 상처들이었고 아직 딱지가 채 다 떨어지지 않은 것도 눈에 띄었다. 그는 더 이상 아무 말도 하지 않았지만 그 모습만으로도 전투의 현장을 생생하게 감각할 수 있었다. 살육의 비극이 그 작은 욕실 안을 가득 메웠다. 굉음과 피비린내. 검을 휘두르기에도 공간이 부족할 만큼 빽빽하게 주변을 메우는 아군과 적군. 멀리 떨어진 곳에서 총만을 쏘아 대는 비겁자들. 방금 전까지 동료였던 자들의 시체를 발로 밟지 않고는 움직일 수조차 없는 그런 장소. 분노가 슬픔으로 변하고, 다시 슬픔이 광기로 변해 가는 긴 과정. 아직까지도 생생하고 고통스러운 그 기억들. 

나는 검으로 인해 굳은살이 박힌 내 손을 내려다 보았다.

그렇다. 나는 전쟁의 추악함을 익히 알고 있었다. 그 구역질나는 피비린내를 알고 있었다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 내 손가락은 마디가 하얘지도록 그가 벗어든 기모노 자락을 틀어쥐었다. 하지만 그것이야말로, 내가 인생에서 유일하게 바랐던 것이 아니었던가? 목숨을 건 전투의 기회. 내 존재를 입증할 기회. 지금까지도, 나는 거기에 이토록 집착하고 있다. 

전쟁과 죽음. 우리 모두가 그것을 위해 준비하고 살아오지 않았던가? 

그는 끝까지 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그럴 필요가 없었다. 그는 조용히 욕탕 쪽으로 모습을 감추었다. 나는 뒤에 남겨진 채 그의 기모노를 손에 쥐고 그 쪽을 언제까지나 보고 있었다. 살갗 아래서 피가 후끈 달아올랐다. 

죽을 때까지 나 자신을 그 문제로 괴롭힌다 해도 해답을 얻을 일은 없었다. 그렇다면 어째서 포기하지 못하고 있는가. 더 이상 누구도, 내가 원망할 수 있는 사람은 살아있지 않은데도. 그들의 편견에 가득한 차별 때문에 내 가치를 증명할 마지막 기회마저 빼앗겨버렸다 해도. 

나는 필요 이상으로 거칠게 그의 옷을 세탁하여 건조대에 널었다. 그것은 낡았지만 더없이 고급스러운 직물로 만들어진 기모노였다. 

나는 집 안으로 돌아가 멍하니 그를 기다렸다. 그의 등에 새겨진 흉터들의 기억이 견딜 수 없을 만큼 나를 자극했다. 나는 그의 약점들을 볼 수 있었고, 과거의 영광이 그를 산 채로 갉아먹고 있다는 것 역시 알 수 있었으며, 그러니 그런 것 따위 다 잊고 내버리기로 결정한 내 쪽이 보다 현명하다고 스스로를 설득시키려 노력했다. 하지만 헛일이었다. 그처럼 되고 싶다는 열망이 모든 것을 잠식했다. 

심호흡을 했다. 온몸이 저릿거렸다. 야채를 다듬고 싶다는 생각 따위 전혀 들지 않았다. 나는 다리를 포개고 바닥에 앉은 채 눈앞의 허공을 응시하며, 과거를 잊고 미래를 내다보려 애썼다. 

그는 사십 분도 더 지나서야 돌아왔다. 나를 가장 놀라게 한 것은 그 새하얀 피부였다. 언제 씻었는지도 알 수 없을 만큼 더러워져 있던 상태로는 그의 피부색 따위 알 수 없었던 것이 당연했다. 지금의 그는 전혀 다르게 보였다. 내가 막연히 상상했던, 살육과 전투로 다져진 노련한 전사의 모습은 목욕물과 함께 씻겨 나가고 없었다. 그 대신 그 곳에 남은 것은, …한 소년이었다. 그 앳되고 신선한 모습의 그는 나로부터 한참 동떨어진 그런 존재가 아니었다. 나와 비슷한 또래의, 비슷한 문화와 정서를 가진, 인생에서 같은 지점에 서 있는 그런 대상이었다. 나는 집요한 시선으로 그를 바라보았다. 

그는 키가 컸고 이목구비가 수려했으며, 널따란 윤곽의 카미시모를 걸치고 있었을 때보다는 다소 왜소하게 보였다. 지금 입은 내 옷은 훨씬 단순하고 초라한 것이었지만 오히려 그로 인해 소년다운 단아한 용모가 더욱 돋보였다. 어깨는 여전히 꼿꼿하게 젖혀진 채였으나 더 이상 위압적으로 느껴지지 않았다. 짧게 다듬어진 머리칼은 눈썹 위로 살짝 덮여 있었고 그 아래로 턱과 목의 우아한 선이 그대로 드러났다. 날렵한 허리 위로 가느다란 오비가 조여져, 그 아래에 숨겨진 매끈하고 강인한 육체를 암시했다. 

한없이 깊은 그의 시선이 내게로 향했다. 그가 나를 지켜보던 그 숱한 밤들이 불시에 떠올랐다. 그의 눈길은 수도 없이 나를 쓸어내리곤 했다. 그러니 아마도, 이토록 격렬한 번민에 사로잡혀 있는 것은 나뿐이 아닐 터였다. 그는 내가 떨쳐버리고 싶어 했던 과거의 상징과도 같은 존재였지만, 동시에 나는 그를 한없이 가까이 끌어들이고 싶어 하고 있었다. 

그러한 갈등 따위는 전혀 알지 못하는 듯 그는 옆에 와 앉았다. 조리하기 위해 널려 있는 야채들을 훑어보았다.

길고 섬세한 손가락이 그 쪽을 가리켰다. “이건?”

“지금부터 준비할 식사의 재료야.” 나는 대답했다. 

그는 무척이나 내키지 않는 것처럼 보였으며 전혀 요리의 경험 따위 없다는 것이 자명했지만, 군말 없이 내 지시에 따라 최선을 다했다. 우리는 나란히 서서 함께 일했다. 씻고 깎고 자르는 일련의 작업이 침묵 속에서 이루어졌다. 어깨나 손이 스칠 때마다 피부를 따라 전율이 일었다.

“어디서 이런 걸 배웠지.” 당근의 머리 부분을 잘라내려다가 한 조각을 방 건너편으로 날려 보낸 후 그는 마침내 입을 열어 그렇게 물었다. 

나는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “니죠 성의 주방에서 사람들이 일하는 걸 구경했어. 나머지는 그냥 혼자 연구했고.” 

“니죠?” 그는 고개를 들어 나를 쳐다보았다. “그 성 안에서 살았어?”

나 역시 시선을 들어 그를 마주보았다. “물론, 어려서부터 계속.”

그는 놀란 기색이 역력했다. 우리가 얼마나 유사한 성장환경을 가졌는지 미처 인식하지 못했던 모양이었다. 하기야 그토록 오랜 기간 동안 술집 하인의 모습만 보아 왔으니 그 고정관념이 쉽게 바뀔 리가 없었다. 시선을 피하는 그는 다소 민망해하는 것처럼 보였다. 

“어떻게, 여기까지 오게 됐지.” 그는 다시금 물었다. 

나는 곁눈질로 그를 보았다. 그 질문은 나를 불편하게 했다. 과거에 대한 이야기라면 그다지 하고 싶지 않았다. 

부친이 막강한 권력을 가진 자였음은 사실이었지만, 그의 재산과 지위는 처음부터 내가 물려받을 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 서자였을 뿐인 내 위치는 정실의 자식들에 비해 무척이나 불안정했다. 제대로 된 교육과 검술의 훈련을 받을 수 있었던 것만도 다행이라면 다행이었다. 하지만 아무리 내 검술이 뛰어나다 해도 그들이 나를 가족의 일원으로 받아들이는 일은 없었다. 

평민인 모친을 둔 탓에 품위가 없다고 그들은 내게 말하곤 했다. 천한 피를 받았으니 별 수 있겠냐고도 말했다. 그들은 내 말투도, 태도도, 혈통도 모두 다 싫어했다. 물론 예법의 교육이라면 지긋지긋하게 받아왔다. 차라리 그 시간에 도장에서 검을 휘두르거나 주방에서 과일을 얻어먹는 편이 백배 낫다고 생각했지만 나는 그 과정을 견뎌내었다. 그러거나 말거나 내 처지는 전혀 달라지지 않았고 나는 결국 그들의 호의를 얻어내기를 포기했다. 어차피 일족이 나를 인정하지 않는다면, 부친의 지위가 내게 어떤 의미도 없다면 대체 무엇을 위해 그따위 짓을 해야 한단 말인가. 그들 중 누구보다도 뛰어난 검술을 가지고 있었지만 나를 탐탁하게 여기는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 아무도 나를 좋아하지 않았고 그리하여 나 역시 그들을 좋아하지 않았다. 내 장래는 태생적으로 불안한 것일 수밖에 없었다. 

메이지 정부의 수립으로 인해 나는 집도 가족도 재산도 없이 혼자가 되었다. 하지만 역설적으로, 그들이 그토록 꺼려하던 평민의 혈통이 나로 하여금 전쟁의 혼란을 견디어내고 살아남을 수 있게 해 주었다. 

무언가 일을 찾든가 아니면 굶어죽을 수밖에 없는 상황이었을 때, 나는 그 천한 피를 받은 덕분에 어렵지 않게 취직을 할 수 있었다. 누구도 내가 그 유명한 센도 가의 자손이라고는 생각하지 않았다. 처음부터 교토의 빈민가에서 태어나기라도 한 것처럼 나는 전혀 위화감 없이 그 사람들과 어울렸다. 그것이 당연했다. 사무라이의 검이 없는 나는, 실제로 그저 몰락한 귀족의 수많은 사생아들 중 하나에 지나지 않았으니까 말이다. 

같은 상황에서 나처럼 할 수 없었던 사람이 대부분이라는 것은 잘 알고 있었다. 이 루카와 카에데라는 자가 그 좋은 예였다. 출신을 속이고 일자리를 구하는 것 따위 그에게는 불가능했다. 그는 대귀족의 정통한 후계자 이외의 어떤 것으로도 보이지 않았다. 그 천성의 기품은 누구의 눈에도 명백했다. 

비록 그 사실이 재미없더라도, 나는 내 처지에 감사해야 마땅할 터였다. 적어도 나에게는 집과 일터와 생계수단이 있었다. 파멸의 가장자리에 홀로 선 루카와 카에데와는 달랐다. 

결국 나는 다시금 어깨를 으쓱해 보였을 뿐 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 어차피 설명해 봤자 그는 이해하지 못할 것이었다. 

“네 검술은, …” 계속된 침묵 속에서 그는 말을 이어가려고 노력했다. “…어째서 지금까지 널 만나지 못했지?”

그것 역시 대답하기 곤란한 질문이었다. 나는 못 들은 체 했다. 고맙게도 그는 더 이상 캐묻지 않은 채 입을 다물어 주었다. 

함께 작업을 계속하며, 나는 저절로 그에게 눈이 가는 것을 느꼈다. 그가 다른 질문을 계속해 오기를, 나에 대한 그의 지속적인 호기심을 은밀하게 기다렸다. 하지만 그는 더 이상 아무 것도 묻지 않았다. 간혹 그 쪽에서도 나를 보았지만, 시선이 마주치면 곧 눈을 돌리곤 했다. 결국 나는 감추려고도 하지 않은 채 대놓고 그를 쳐다보기에 이르렀다. 그를 이해하고 싶었던 것은 기실 내 쪽이었다.

몸이 뜨거웠고 무척이나 답답했다. 내가 정말로 원하는 것이 무엇인지 알 수 없었다. 그에게서 무엇을 추구하는 건지도 알 수 없었다. 그저 답답할 뿐이었다. 무언가 부족하고 허전했으며 불안정했다. 

야채의 손질이 끝나자 나는 식재료를 한데 모아 단지 안에 쓸어 넣고, 불 위에 걸어 필요 이상으로 오랫동안 휘저었다. 다시금 공허한 침묵이 우리 위로 내려앉았다. 

생각해 보면, 우리가 할 수 있는 이야기는 그 밖에도 많이 있었다. 황제의 치세에 대해, 사츠마 가의 배신에 대해, 그로 인해 엉망이 되어버린 우리의 미래에 대해. 나는 니죠 성에서의 어린 시절에 대해 그에게 얘기하거나 에도 성에서의 삶에 대해 물어볼 수도 있었다. 그 옛날 부친에게 처음으로 그의 이름과 검술의 명성을 들었던 기억에 대해 말할 수도 있었다. 심지어는 전쟁 직후, 내가 사무라이로서의 삶을 완전히 포기하기로 한 것을, 검을 버리기로 결심한 것을 그에게 털어놓을 수도 있었다. 얼마 지나지도 않아 그 결심은 어렸을 때부터의 적수였던 그의 출현으로 무너져 버렸지만 말이다. 다른 어떤 결심도, 지금까지의 삶 자체도, 그를 위해서 얼마든지 바꾸겠다고 그에게 고백할 수도 있었다. 

그렇다. 그와 할 수 있는 이야기는 많이 있었다. 

그러는 대신에, 우리는 다만 침묵했다.

머지않아 천장을 향해 몇 가닥의 수증기가 피어올라, 방 안을 온통 근사한 냄새로 채웠다. 그것만으로도 실내에는 편안하고 가정적인 분위기가 감돌았다. 

천천히, 그 고요함과 음식의 냄새에 둘러싸여, 그는 안정을 찾아가는 것 같았다. 그는 조용히 눈을 감았다. 평화를 느끼는 일이 가능한지 실험하는 사람처럼 보였다. 그대로 눈을 감은 채, 조금씩 몸의 긴장을 풀어내리며, 대체 얼마만인지도 알 수 없는 그 평화를 그는 음미하고 있었다. 

그 모습마저도 나는 집요하게 지켜보았다. 그의 젊음과, 대나무처럼 곧고 날렵한 몸매와, 완벽하게 좌우대칭을 이루는 앳된 얼굴을 보았다. 그는 더할 나위 없이 아름다웠다. 

그에 비해 나 자신은 추악하기 짝이 없었다. 

육체적인 의미가 아니었다. 내 외모가 남들에게 매력적으로 받아들여진다는 것은 익히 알고 있었다. 술집의 음탕한 사내들이 내게 그 사실을 알게 해 주었다. 나의 추악함은 육체가 아니라 검게 물든 영혼에서 비롯된 것이었다. 

나는 늘 불만투성이였다. 무엇에도 만족하지 못했고 늘 비참했으며 일그러진 감정들로 인해 끊임없이 괴로워했다. 인생의 많은 부분을 눈앞의 이 사람을 증오하는 일에 낭비해 왔다. 그는 이토록 고요하고 아름다운 존재인데도. 

어린 시절의 나는 그에게 온갖 악덕을 제멋대로 갖다 붙였다. 오만하고 게으르며 편견과 우월감에 가득한 그런 인간이리라고 생각했다. 하지만 그 모든 것은 내 질투로 인한 망상일 따름이었다. 그는 단지 어려서부터 주변인들에게 인정받아 온 검술의 천재였고 누구에게도 자랑할 만한 실력과 경험을 갖춘 전사였다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그는 오만하지 않았다. 굳이 말하면 자신의 실력이 어느 정도인지를 인식하고 있을 뿐이었다. 

나는 술집에서의 그의 모습을 떠올렸다. 그는 말수가 적었고 타인과의 교류를 기피했으며 아무도 건드리지 않았다. 자신의 기준으로 타인을 평가하려 들지 않았다. 그는 단지 홀로 조용히 있기를 원할 뿐이었다. 항상 적당한 거리감을 두고 세상을 보았다. 돌이켜보면 그는 완벽에 가까웠다. 

그런 반면에 나는 어떠한가. 타인과의 모든 교류와 경험들은 내 인성을 얼룩지게 했을 따름이었다. 삶 자체가 나를 냉소적이고 염세적으로 만들었다. 온갖 추악한 감정들을 매끄러운 웃음 아래 감추는 법을 익혔지만 그것은 말 그대로 감추어져 있을 뿐이었다. 항상 내 멋대로 타인을 평가했다. 아무도 진심으로 좋아해 본 적이 없었다. 알고 보면 대단히 불쾌한 인간이었다. 

한마디로 말해서, 나는 거짓말쟁이였다. 

그리고 모든 추악한 거짓말쟁이들이 그러하듯, 나는 그의 순수함과 솔직함에 절박할 만큼 이끌렸다. 

전쟁이 끝난 이후의 내가 그보다 조금 더 나은 처지인 것은 사실일지도 모른다. 하지만 일신의 사소한 안락함을 위해 나는 무엇을 희생해야 했던가. 적어도 그는 온전한 영혼을 가지고 있었고 수치 따위를 느낄 필요가 없었다. 

그는 눈을 감은 채였다.

흡사 주문에 걸리기라도 한 것 같이 나는 그에게로 다가갔다. 개처럼 무릎으로 기었다. 내 심정도 비굴한 개의 것과 별반 다르지 않았다. 비합리적인 발상이었지만 나는 마치 그를 실망시킨 것처럼 느꼈다. 내 검과 가문의 이름과 사무라이의 혈통을 그토록 쉽게 내던진 것에 대해, 마치 그에게 용서를 빌어야만 할 것처럼 느꼈다. 

마지막 순간에 눈을 뜬 그는, 나를 막지도 밀어내지도 않았다. 놀란 기색조차 없었다. 어떤 반응도 보이지 않았지만 내 입술이 그의 것에 닿는 순간 나는 받아들여졌다고 확신했다. 

그를 갖고 싶었다. 그가 되고 싶었다. 굳이 그 두 가지를 구분할 이유는 없었다.

내 가장 어두운 부분이 그에게 고스란히 드러난다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 하지만 그는 물러서지 않았다. 눈조차 감지 않은 채 내 욕구를, 그 어설프고 절박한 입맞춤을 통해 내 탁한 영혼이 그에게로 쏟아져 들어가는 것을 그저 받아들였다. 

어쩌면 그가 내내 이것을 예상하고 있었을지도 모른다는 것을 깨달았다. 

처음의 망설임은 곧 격렬함으로 바뀌었다. 서로를 끌어당겨 입술을 섞고 팔다리를 얽었다. 옷자락이 최후의 경계선처럼 우리 사이에서 눌리고 구겨져 갔다. 내 영혼이 거대하게 팽창하는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그 오랜 시간 동안의 불안과, 고된 노력과, 굽히고 타협하며 나 자신을 작은 껍데기 안으로 구겨 넣고자 했던 고통이 한순간에 사라지고 자유의 감각이 나를 가득 채웠다. 

이것은 전혀 달랐다. 새로운 하나의 세상이었다. 

운명을 향해 저항하듯 그의 육체를 향해 나의 것을 밀어붙어가며, 그 기나긴 속박으로부터 조금씩 풀려나는 것을 느꼈다. 싱그러운 활력이 온몸을 흘렀다. 그 어느 때보다도 살아있다고 느꼈다. 그가 나를 해방시켜 주었다. 

내 욕구를 고스란히 받아들이는 그의 존재는 마치 축복과도 같았다. 그를 바닥에 밀어 눕히며, 나는 지극한 감사의 기분을 맛보았다. 어떻게 이런 사람을 대상으로 줄곧 파괴의 욕구를 품고 있었을까? 지금 내가 원하는 것은 그의 몸과 마음을, 수정처럼 투명하고 아름다운 그 영혼을 샅샅이 탐험하는 것뿐이었다. 

하지만 우리가 공유하고 있는 것은 달콤한 연애의 유희 따위가 아니었다. 느릿한 유혹도 장난스러운 애무도 그곳에는 개입할 여지가 없었다. 그도 나도 불처럼 타오르는 기질의 소유자였다. 그는 나약하지도 부드럽지도 않았다. 자신을 유리로 된 인형처럼 다룰 필요가 없다는 명확한 의사표시로 굳은살이 박힌 두 손이 내 머리칼을 휘어잡고 뜨거운 입맞춤 속으로 끌어당겼다. 

나는 야만에 가까운 충동을 느꼈다. 폭발할 것 같은 느낌이었다. 평생에 걸쳐 억눌러 온 울분이 내 살갗을 찢고 사방으로 튀어나가기라도 할 것 같았다. 그 모든 분노와 불안과 상처를 우리는 서로에게 쏟아내었다. 그를 조금이라도 더 가까이 끌어당기려 애쓰며 그의 목덜미에 나의 흔적을 새겨 넣으며 나는 아예 그의 육체 안으로 파고들어가려는 듯 몸부림쳤다. 

어떤 생각도 할 수 없었다. 아마도 그와 나는, 잠시 동안 모든 이성과 통제능력을 다 잃었음이 분명하다. 미친 듯이 얽혀드는 혀와 입술과 서로의 몸에 거칠게 문질러지는 열기만이 어렴풋이 의식의 표면을 스치고 지나갔다. 

결국 우리는 움직임을 멈추었다. 내 숨소리는 더없이 거칠었다. 그 역시 마찬가지였다. 

나는 그의 위로 몸을 굽히고 그의 허리 양 옆으로 무릎을 댄 채 엎드려 있었다. 그는 바닥에 누워 나를 올려다보았다. 입술은 젖어 빛났고 옷차림은 엉망으로 흐트러져 있었다. 

완전한 광기의 임계선 바로 앞에서 우리는 머뭇거렸다. 서로를 바라보며, 서로의 눈에 거울처럼 비치는 그 아득한 해방감을 들여다보며. 

차분히, 마치 신성한 의식이라도 거행하는 사람처럼 정중한 몸짓으로, 그는 어깨를 일으켜 내 허리 뒤로 두 손을 뻗었다. 오비의 매듭을 잡아오는 손길이 느껴졌다. 부드럽지만 명확한 목적성을 가지고 그는 천천히 그것을 풀어내었다. 옷감과 옷감이 서로 스치는 희미하고 비밀스러운 마찰음이 울렸다. 나는 돌처럼 굳은 채 그를 기다렸다. 이윽고 매듭이 완전히 풀리고 오비가 허리 아래로 미끄러져, 그에 따라 기모노의 자락이 열리고 마치 허물이 벗겨지듯 내 몸에서 흘러내렸다. 

그의 눈이 경이로움을 품고 드러난 내 나체를 훑었다. 작은 입술이 벌어져 만족스러운 듯 한숨을 토했다. 그의 숨결은 뜨거웠고 정념으로 가득했다. 이윽고 낮고도 조용한 목소리가 들려왔다. “츠쿠요미.” 달의 신의 이름으로 그는 나를 불렀다. 

그에게 입맞추기 위하여 몸을 굽히며 나는 떨고 있었다. 그의 옷가지를 벗겨내고 몸을 밀착시켜 달아오른 살갗을 맞대며 다시금 움직이기 시작했다. 

적절한 시기가 왔다고 느꼈을 때 그의 손길로부터 몸을 빼내어, 긴 다리를 밀어 벌리고 그 사이에 자리잡았다. 그는 반쯤 감긴 눈으로 나를 바라보았다. 그가 이미 이것을 예상하고 받아들일 준비가 되어 있음을 알 수 있었다. 나는 호흡을 가다듬으려 노력했다. 

이런 방식의 결합은 처음이었다. 남자와는 더군다나 경험이 없었다. 일단 그의 몸속으로 탐색하듯 손가락을 밀어넣었다.

그곳은 건조하고 뜨거웠다. 그는 미세하게 흠칫거렸지만 그것이 전부였다. 나와 마찬가지로 그 역시 고통을 견디는 일에는 익숙해져 있었다. 그의 호흡음은 짧고 불규칙하게 끊겼다. 고통보다는 수치를 견디는 일이 훨씬 더 힘겹다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 그의 내부에조차 싸워 극복해야 하는 감정은 존재하는 것이다. 나는 서슴없이 더 깊은 곳까지 밀고 들어갔다.

“당신, 그 여자들을 상대로 만족한 적은 한 번도 없었지?” 그것은 질문이라기보다 혼잣말에 가까웠다. “나를 생각하면서 안았던 거야?” 

그는 대답하지 않았다. 그저 흔들림없이 나를 바라보았다. 그 눈빛이라니. 나는 길게 숨을 내쉬며 그의 다리를 잡아 올렸다. 전신의 근육이 터질 듯 긴장했다. 그 작은 방은 거친 숨소리로 가득했다. 눈을 감자 세계가 내 주변으로 온통 뻗어 나갔다. 마치 니죠의 성벽이 무너지듯 나를 가두던 경계가 사라지고 온전히 나만의 것인 세상이 광대하게 펼쳐졌다. 

다른 아무것도 없는 그 시공간 안에서 그는 나였고 나는 그였다. 

난폭하고 갑작스러운 한 번의 동작으로 나는 그의 몸을 꿰뚫었다. 그의 허리가 공중으로 들려올라갈 만큼의 힘이었다. 그는 놀란 듯 숨을 들이켰다. 

나는 멈추지도 기다리지도 그 순간을 음미하지도 않았다. 그런 것은 불가능했다. 단 한 순간도 멈출 수는 없었다. 나는 거듭하여 몸을 빼내고 다시 밀어 넣기를 반복했다. 땀이 비처럼 흘러내렸다. 흥건하게 젖은 내 피부 위로 그의 손이 미끄러져 내 팔뚝을 단단히 움켜잡았다. 나는 몇 번이고 그의 몸을 침범했고 그가 조금도 물러서지 않는다는 사실에 환희를 느꼈다. 

지독히도 격렬한 정사였다. 강하고 따스한 그의 육체가 절박하게 나를 조여들었다. 그 휘황한 열기 속 가장 깊은 곳까지 파고들며 그 쾌감에 현기증마저 일었다. 그의 긍지도 자존심도 내 손 안에 있었다. 나는 그를 지배했고 그 역시 나를 지배했다. 우리는 완벽하게 하나로 이어졌다. 

그것은 생사를 건 싸움과도 같았고 우리는 온 힘을 다해 그 행위에 몰두했다. 그는 매 순간 숨이 막힐 정도로 아름다웠다. 뜨겁게 박동하는 그의 중심은 나를 미치게 했고 그 속에서 죽어버려도 좋다고 진심으로 생각했다. 그를 알게 되고 그를 통하여 나 자신을 알게 되는 그 감각에 나는 흠뻑 빠져들었다. 

찔러죽일 듯한 기세로 언제까지나 되풀이되는 침입에 그의 육체는 서서히 무너져 내렸다. 그토록 억세게 내 팔을 쥐고 있던 손에서도 힘이 빠져나갔다. 그 달콤한 굴복으로부터 반대로 나는 더욱 힘을 얻었다. 마치 그에게서 생기와 활력을 빼앗아 오기라도 하는 것처럼 그의 몸을 관통할 때마다 한층 더 강해져 갔다. 한겨울의 그 추운 방 안에서 나는 전신이 연소하기라도 할 것처럼 느꼈다. 

결국 숨을 고르기 위해 잠시 멈추어야만 했다. 그는 떨리는 손을 들어 눈으로 흘러드는 땀을 훔쳐내었다. 지칠 대로 지친 듯 어지러운 눈빛으로 나를 올려다보았다. 내 폐부도 전신의 근육도 온통 뜨겁게 타오르고 있었다. 육체의 결합을 풀지 않은 채 우리는 서로의 눈을 들여다보았다. 내가 느끼는 모든 것이 거울처럼 그의 눈에도 떠올라 있었다. 극도의 쾌락과 고통이. 감당할 수 있는 한계 이상으로. 

폭력적이기까지 한 충동이 서서히 내 몸에서 빠져나갔다. 상대를 지배하고 내 존재를 증명하며 인정받고자 하는 그 욕구가 희미해지자 우리가 그토록 치열하게 싸웠던 전장의 폐허가 비로소 눈에 들어왔다. 우리는 서로를 상대로, 그리고 또한 자신을 상대로 싸웠던 것이다. 그는 자존심과, 나는 자기혐오와. 

그것은 더없이…인간적으로 느껴졌다. 우리에게 그런 느낌을 가질 권리가 있었을까. 

저절로 이끌리듯 나는 그를 향해 몸을 기울여 팔에 가득 끌어안았다. 그의 온몸을 다 만지고 싶었다. 내 품 안에서 그는 천천히 긴장을 풀며, 내가 그를 안아올려 무릎 위에 앉히고 다시금 그의 몸 속 깊은 곳까지 파고들어가는 동안 그저 가만히 내 어깨에 머리를 기대었다. 그는 저항하는 일에 지쳐 있었고 나는 체념하는 일에 지쳐 있었다. 하지만 그 속박으로부터 굳이 벗어날 필요를 더 이상 느끼지 못했다. 따뜻했다. 서로를 받아들였다. 지금은 그저, 그것으로 충분했다. 

나는 한결 천천히 움직이기 시작했고, 그는 시종 나를 달콤하게 조여들었다. 이윽고 나는 그의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻은 채 그 떨리는 육체 안으로 몇 번이고 정액을 쏟아 넣었다. 내 입술에는 미처 끝까지 부르지 못한 그의 이름이 맴돌았고 주변은 어둠 속으로 잠겨들어 이윽고 세상에서는 나와 그와 내 영혼의 한복판을 잡아 찢는 지독한 쾌감 이외의 모든 것이 사라졌다. 

이번에 의식이 희미해진 것은 내 쪽이었다. 

어렴풋이 그가 움직이는 소리가 들렸다. 부스럭거리며 기모노가 내 몸 위로 덮였다. 나는 간신히 충혈된 눈을 치켜떴다. 

그는 모닥불 옆에 앉아 있었다. 등줄기를 곧게 편 강인한 윤곽이 보였다. 그는 강했고 자유로웠으며 그 순간 완전히 혼자였다. 

그의 고독이 내 심장을 비틀었다.

나는 늘 그래왔던 것처럼 그를 지켜보았다. 아마도 언제까지나 그럴 것이었다. 

그의 감정을 이해할 수 있었다. 그가 전쟁 이후 몇 개월 동안이나 줄곧 도망쳐 왔다는 것을 이해했다. 더 이상 어디로 가야 하는지 알 수 없었다는 것을. 미래에 대한 생각이 그를 절망하게 했음을. 나 역시 그러했듯이. 

나는 내 위에 덮여있는 기모노 자락을 움켜쥐었다.

어찌되었든 간에, 이제는 내가 그를 찾아내었다. 여러 가지 의미에서 나 자신이기도 한 이 소년을. 그리고 나는 그가 내 곁에 남기를 원했다. 그를 놓아줄 생각은 전혀 없었다. 게다가 처음부터 내 생각이 옳았다. 그 술집에서부터 줄곧, 그는 나를 원했던 것이다. 아마도 그 욕망은 유효한 채였다. 그리고 지금, 그의 영혼 속 깊은 곳을 들여다보고 그곳에서 처음으로 빛을 알게 된 지금, 나 역시 무엇보다도 그를 원했다. 

그가 사라진다면, 나는 다시금 어둠 속으로 잠겨들게 될 것이었다. 

내가 천천히 일어나 앉는 것을, 그는 고개를 돌려 바라보았다. 추위로 가볍게 소름이 돋았다. 그는 한참 동안이나 나를 응시했다. 어떤 말을 해야 할지 전혀 떠오르지 않았다. 

“네 검술은…” 그는 비로소 아까의 문장을 끝맺었다. “…최고였다.”

나는 말없이 그를 마주보았다. 

예전 같았으면, 나는 그의 말을 모욕으로 받아들였을지도 모른다. 하지만 많은 것들이 변했고 나는 그의 꾸밈없는 경의를 볼 수 있었다. 오랫동안 상처받아온 내 자존심은 더 이상 그의 앞에서 예민하게 반응하지 않았다. 

“사무라이의 시대는 끝난 지 오래야.” 나는 대답했다. “검의 실력 따위는 무의미해. 이제 우리가 있을 곳은 없어.” 내가 있을 곳은 처음부터 없었지만 말이다. 

그는 내 가식적인 냉담함을 단번에 꿰뚫어 보기라도 한 듯 우아한 선을 그리는 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. 나는 표정을 굳히기 위해 노력해야 했다. 그가 나를 동정하는 것은 원하지 않았다. 그의 동정 따위 필요 없었다. 내가 잘못된 시대에 잘못된 모친 아래에서 태어난 것을 얼마나 비통하게 여겨 왔는지 절대로 그에게 알리고 싶지 않았다. 내가 얼마만큼의 실력을 가지고 있는지 두 번 다시 증명할 기회 따위 오지 않는다는 것을, 그로 인한 내 절망을 그가 알게 되는 것만은 견딜 수 없었다. 

하지만 물론 그는 이미 다 알고 있었다. 내 육체가 그에게 모든 것을 고백했다. 

그는 일어서서 내 쪽으로 한 발짝 다가왔다. “내기를 했었지.” 그는 부드러운 음성으로 내게 상기시켰다. 결투에서 진 자가 상대방이 원하는 대로 뭐든 하기로. 

나는 그를 올려다보았다. “여기 있어.” 생각조차 할 필요가 없었다. 지금 내가 원하는 것은 단지 그뿐이었다. 

다가오던 그의 발걸음이 멈추었다. 그는 망설이는 것처럼 보였고 나는 섣불리 말을 꺼낸 것을 즉각 후회했다. 그는 그런 말을 예상하고 있지 않았던 것이 분명했다. 그가 거절할까봐 나는 옷조차 걸치지 않은 채 서둘러 자리에서 일어났다. 어떻게든 그를 설득해야 했다.

하지만 그는 한 손을 들어 올려 내 말을 막았다.

“정말로 검을 싫어하는 건가?”

나는 긍정하기 위해 입을 열었다. 그 모든 것을 이미 다 내버리기로 결심한 지 오래임을 그에게 알리기 위해. 나는 사무라이가 아니었으며 한 번도 사무라이였던 적이 없었다고, 또한 사무라이가 되기를 원했던 적도 없다고 말하기 위해. 

하지만 이제 와서 그에게 거짓말을 하기란 불가능했다. 나는 주먹을 움켜쥐었다. 검은 내 영혼이었다. 그와 마찬가지로.

“네 검술은 그냥 썩히기에는 아까워. 그러니까…” 그가 말했다. “내가 너와 함께 단련하도록 하지. 너에게 이길 수 있을 때까지는…네 말대로 여기 있겠다.” 

내 쪽이 더 강하다는 사실을 그가 인정한다는 것만으로도 우리 사이에 얼마나 많은 변화가 있었는지 알 수 있었다. 나는 바싹 마른 입술을 핥으며 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 어차피 나에게 선택의 여지는 없었다. “좋아.” 

삶과 죽음. 극도로 예리한 검날 위에서 엇갈리는 생사. 검은 언제나 내 인생 자체를 상징해 왔다. 이러한 국면에서도 달라질 이유는 없었다. 그의 실력은 잘 알고 있었지만 나는 두렵지 않았다. 그와 더불어 검을 겨룬다는 생각만으로도 심장이 조금쯤 더 빠르게 뛰었다. 내가 해야 할 일은 명백했다. 어떤 일이 있어도, 어떤 일이 있어도, 그에게 이겨야만 했다. 

잠시 긴장이 흐른 후, 그는 다시금 강조했다. “너에게 이기는 날, 떠나겠어.” 

단순해서 좋다고 생각했다. 

그의 눈빛에 서린 투지가 마음에 들었다. 

어차피 나는 절대로 그에게 지지 않을 것이었다. 절대 나 자신에게 패배 따위 허용하지 않을 것이었다. 그렇게 생각하며 나는 슬그머니 미소지었다. 기묘한 느낌이었다. 무엇보다도 그가 내 곁에 남기를 원했던 것은, 그와 함께 있을 때 더욱 완전하고 진실되게 본디의 내 모습에 가까울 수 있기 때문이었다. 평생에 걸쳐 그 어떤 순간보다도. 다른 누구보다도 그를 상대로 검을 잡을 때 더욱 빠르고 더욱 강해질 수 있는 것처럼. 단지 그와 함께이기 때문에.

어쩌면 그 역시 마찬가지일지도 모른다고, 그의 시선을 마주하며 나는 생각했다. 

~ 끝

작가후기 :

으악. 이 챕터 쓰는 데 6주도 더 걸렸습니다. 어찌나 힘들던지. 처음부터 끝까지 네 번이나 다시 썼어요. 센도의 심리상태를 유추하는 데 정말 오래 걸렸습니다. 무지 복잡했어요. 급기야 종이를 펼쳐놓고 센도심리지도를 다 그렸네요. 사방팔방으로 화살 그려가면서 대략 이 비슷한 걸 만들었습니다.

센도의 심리가 어떻게 돌아가냐면

→ 증오 → 허상 구축(?) → 자기혐오

→ 스스로의 선택에 대해 회의함 → 자신감 없음 → 불안정함 → 통제력을 회복하고 싶다고 생각함

→ 질투

→ 호기심 → 이끌림

x.x /죽는 줄 알았음

\--------------------------------------------------------


End file.
